


Stressed Out

by Dan_Get_Off_The_Van



Series: Trashy Endings + New Beginnings [1]
Category: Jojo Rabbit (2019)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Nazi Germany, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:54:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 41,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26095207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dan_Get_Off_The_Van/pseuds/Dan_Get_Off_The_Van
Summary: Finkel and K become stressed out thanks to the recent hangings, Gestapo suspicion, and the end of the war nearing on.Hope this story is better than mein last :)*I changed the rating because I felt like it*
Relationships: Freddy Finkel/Captain Klenzendorf
Series: Trashy Endings + New Beginnings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115144
Comments: 7
Kudos: 8





	1. Worries

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing something other than straight up fluff. Hopefully it isn't that bad though I am not that great with writing anything other tha floof so hope it's gut!

Klaus sat out on the balcony, smoking a cigarette. He was waiting for his sub officer to show up. Freddy Finkel his beautiful sub officer whom Klaus had always loved and will forever love.  
Finkel ran out and sat down quickly, he looked frustrated.  
"Something wrong?" Klaus asked, tilting his head.  
"No no I'm just a bit frustrated the Gestapo hung two more people on account of the rumor they were homosexuals" he said in a panicked voice.  
"Really!?" Klaus shrieked "This is just great!" he inhaled his cigarette and exhaled quickly with a panic stricken face. "Deertz is a fuck face and I mean it! Him and his goons I swear to god i'll beat his ass someday" Klaus hissed.  
"Honey calm down this is bad but..I have other fears" Finkel admitted "I just don't want us getting caught" he bit his lip choking back a sob,he was grief stricken when thinking about what might happen to them.  
Klaus sighed and put out his cigarette,he started rubbing Finkel's back in an attempt to calm down his panicking boyfriend.  
"Calm down love we'll be fine as long as we continue what we're doing" Klaus murmured reasurantly.  
"Oh just shut the fuck up! I'm done with the goons of the Gestapo I'm done with it all! Why do we have to live in this shitty life!" Finkel stood up and stomped at the ground angrily hissing out words under his breath.  
"Calm down calm down" Klaus bit his lip at this point he really didn't know what to do.  
Finkel sighed angrily and sat down "I'm sorry.. I just need a break from our currently fall apart world"  
Klaus casually got up and walked into his place, he motioned Finkel to follow him.  
Finkel quietly and quickly got up and followed Klaus. They ended up in the bedroom.  
Klaus didn't bother closing the door and put his hands around Finkels waist. "I think I know what you need," he murmured playfully as he kissed the younger one's neck.  
Finkel tensed up for a moment before relaxing and letting Klaus's hands roam his body, carefully taking off his suspenders. He let Klaus throw off his shirt and his undershirt before he sat down on the bed. He felt Klaus's hands roam around his body, finally he was filled with a short burst of joy when Klaus finally undid his belt and unzipped his pants.  
Klaus pulled off the blonds pants quickly with no trouble, he looked up to see a satisfied smirk on the others face. Klaus pulled of his boyfriends boxers *Lay down on the bed" Finkel obeyed and immediately laid down, watching Klaus undress himself getting lost in Klaus's body.  
Klaus smiled as he sat off to the side of Finkel admiring the blonds body. "You know I love your body, it's just perfect," he murmured lovingly as he kissed the younger one's stomach.  
Finkel giggled as he felt Klaus's lips on his stomach several times. "Klaus" he whined softly giggling as well.  
"Honey what is it?" Klaus looked up and straight into his eyes, he could tell the want in them.  
"When you were kissing my stomach it tickled" Finkel smiled softly as he ran a hand through his boyfriends hair.  
"I can't take this anymore" Klaus latched onto Finkels lips "It's hard to sit still when there's a beautiful boy in front of me wanting attention"  
The blond shuttered under the touch of his captain, he was clearly enjoying every moment of their time together. The way they became one, Klaus's touches, kisses, and about anything he did practically made him melt. He finally came down from his high and was relaxed, tired but relaxed. Klaus had gone into the bathroom.  
Finkel pulled the sheets over his waist and breathed slowly, Klaus had opened the blinds just slightly enough to let some moonlight in.  
Klaus walked back in and immediately slid into bed beside Finkel, wrapping his arms around his waist. "You look great in the moonlight, you know that?" he smiled, placing a kiss on Finkels temple.  
"You look wonderful too hun" Finkel stared into Klaus's eyes before giving him a final kiss on the lips. The blond curled up to Klaus "I'm tired.. "  
"Sleep darling sleep it's fine" Klaus curled up with him.

The soft breathing coming from Finkel was enough to make him pass out right there. Yes, Klaus wanted to sleep but he also couldn't sleep. He had told himself not to worry about their relationship and just enjoy the moment, but now his worry had gotten to him. He continued to think about what had just happened that night, and then thought about what could happen to them if they were caught. His worry sent him back into reality, he was on the brink of sleep and ended up closing his eyes giving in to his need of sleep.  
***  
Klaus had already awoken and was in the kitchen, drinking while making breakfast.  
Finkel woke up in the bedroom, confused he tried to recall what had happened the night before. He had nothing on, and threw the blanket off seeing dark marks on his skin. The blond grabbed his boxers off the floor and pulled them on, stumbling into the kitchen.  
"Klausss Klausss" he called as he wrapped his arms tightly around his boyfriend, yawning as he did.  
"Morning" Klaus said, taking a sip of his drink, not turning around. "How'd you sleep?"  
"Good actually" Finkel said his voice muffled because he had his face practically buried in Klaus's back.

Klaus finally turned around, leaning against the counter. "Breakfast is almost done go put on a shirt it can be one of mine I don't really care"  
Finkel nodded "Alright" and with that he walked back to the bedroom, Klaus staring at his ass the entire time.  
Klaus just smiled to himself before getting their food onto plates and sitting them down on the table.  
Finkel returned wearing one of Klaus's shirts. It was sorta big on him but it made him look cute. He sat down across from Klaus, smiling softly. "Thanks for the food" he said as he took a bite out of his toast.  
"No problem you are my guest after all it would be rude not to make anything" Klaus paused for a moment to swallow his food "So are you sore after last night?"  
"Sorta actually it's not super bad but I've felt worse" Finkel admitted.  
Klaus got confused when Finkel mentioned he'd felt worse. He couldn't figure out what he had meant by that, but he didn't dare decide to question it and ruin their actually nice morning.

They finished up breakfast and Finkel decided to wash the dishes hoping he'd fully wake up. Klaus was lying in bed once more, relaxing and smoking a cigarette.  
Finkel ran in and flopped on the bed admiring his boyfriend's body. He ran a finger over his abs tracing them down to the rim of his boxers. "I love your body a bit too much" he admitted blushing.  
"And I love your body too much" Klaus said after exhaling, smoke filling the room.  
The two had gotten dressed and mainly relaxed out on the balcony for the day.  
When Klaus walked back in to refill his drink there was a knock at the door and he rushed to open it.  
Opening it he saw a familiar face.  
"Captain Deertz what a lovely surprise" Klaus said trying to stay as cheerful as he could. "What are you doing here?"  
Deertz smiled his normally devilish smile. "Oh I've just stopped by for a quick check up on you" he said as he walked past Klaus, followed by the others of course saying 'Heil Hitler' as they passed.  
Deertz looked around and noticed Finkel sitting on the balcony "And what is Freddy Finkel doing here?" he raised an eyebrow, turning toward the captain.  
"Oh he stopped by to have a few drinks with me ya know like old friends do" Klaus smiled.  
"I see" Deertz paused as the others searched the rooms, he watched them work before continuing "Well c'mon guys let's go" he said turning back to the captain "Thanks for letting us search, have a nice day Heil Hitler" he said as he started walking in the direction of the door. A few more 'Heil Hitlers' followed by the sound of a door shutting could be heard.  
Klaus ran out to the balcony.  
"What took you so long?" Finkel inquired looking back at Klaus.  
"Deertz and his goons were just here he said it was a 'short check in'' he added in quotations with his hands "they searched around, questioned why you were here and left" he signed as he sat down "Hopefully this was just a little Captain inspection thing and that no one said something about us, we weren't even super loud last night I mean you muffled yourself" the last sentence came out in a mere murmur.  
Finkel could not believe what he was hearing "This is what I was talking about Deertz and his fucking goons trying to ruin our lives for his pleasure, oh I know he just loves it when he hangs people and ruins lives" Finkel took a inhale of his cigarette and exhaled angrily.

"Relax hun it was probably a regular captains check they do this every so often just calm down and everything will be okay" Klaus smiled reassuringly.  
Finkel breathed slowly, calming himself down as he put out his cigarette "I'm going inside" he declared quietly as he stood up and walked inside.  
Klaus stayed outside for a while to give the younger one some space. He had decided to walk back in only to find the blond crying on the couch. He shut the door quickly behind him and sped walked over to him, rubbing his back. "What's wrong Finkie?"  
"I'm just stressed out this world is falling apart the Gestapo might be on our tails now" he sighed "I just don't feel that safe anymore.. "  
Klaus ran a hand through Finkels hair "I never have felt safe in this country not after the Nazi party started and the ban on Homosexuals but I've gotten through it. Yes it sucks but I've been getting through it"  
Finkel started to relax his muscles finally untensing "I just don't want to lose you" he admitted.

Tears began to form in the corner of Klaus's eyes "Oh, Finkie.. " He hugged his distressed boyfriend. "You will never lose me I promise I will be by your side at all times"  
Finkel hugged him back still sobbing, Klaus was rubbing his back trying to calm him down.  
Once the blond had calmed down, Klaus got up to get a drink.  
Finkel looked up at his boyfriend drinking once more "Klaus are you sure you're okay? You've been drinking a lot recently"  
"Yes yes I'm fine" Klaus smiled and sat on the floor beside the couch "Stop worrying so much" he joked, something was on Klaus's mind he just didn't want to admit it.

"You want to work on our outfits?" Finkel finally said breaking the silence.  
"Sure if you want to" Klaus stood up, he had finished his drink already.  
"Alright let's head down to the office" Finkel ran back into the bedroom and pulled on his outfit from the previous night.  
Klaus joined him after a few minutes, and soon they were both dressed.  
Finkel started sprinting toward the door "Let's go!" he excitedly said as he turned the knob, and walked into the hallway.  
Klaus was walking at his own pace while Finkel practically ran down the hallway and the stairs. The younger one was excited to get to do something with their outfits. They were almost finished too.  
***  
The two arrived at the HJ office, walking in they saw Fräulein Rahm talking to the girls and the clones doing whatever they were doing.  
She turned her attention toward the men "Captain K, Finkel Heil Hitler"  
"Heil Hitler" they both replied with less enthusiasm.  
"What are you guys doing here personally thought you wouldn't show up"  
"We came in to get a few things done" Klaus threw off his hat "Deertz and his goons showed up to my place for a random 'check up' or that's what he called it" he rolled his eyes "We'll be in the office if you need us" Klaus walked toward the direction of his office door, just turning the knob.  
"Deertz showed up to your place too? He showed up here" Rahm confessed "He searched the entire office for some reason not really sure why. Think it has to do with that 'check up'?" she inquired.  
Klaus and Finkel stopped dead in their tracks "Why would he show up here if he knew I was at my place this morning?.. What time did he show up?"  
"About an hour ago" she responded  
"He was at my place earlier than that" Klaus turned around facing her direction "Think he was looking for something?"

She shrugged "Not sure hope not better check your office see if any things missing"  
Klaus turned back and opened the doors, seemed like nothing was missing but he had to check. He turned to Finkel "Help me search to see if anything is missing" Klaus turned back looking around the room, papers were scattered around really did look like Deertz was searching for something. With a panicked gaze Klaus frantically searched around, making sure nothing was taken and returned things back to their places with the help of Finkel.  
"Eh it looks a little better" Klaus murmured, turning to Finkel "Can you get me some schnapps hun?"  
Finkel nodded and walked out to get the drink.  
Klaus picked up his drawings clearly grateful that his designs were still there, he noticed his drink was placed down. "Thanks" he murmured, taking a sip.  
Finkel nodded in response "Your art still here?"  
Klaus looked up from his desk and straight at Finkel "Thankfully yes" he handed them to Finkel "Go work on our outfits if you want to"  
The blond took the papers and nodded, going into a small room separated from the main office where he began to work on their outfits. Cutting out pieces of fabric to make the pink triangles for his cape, fingers working quickly to sew them onto the dark green fabric that was his cape.  
Klaus stood at the doorway watching the other one work quickly. "Looking good" he said as he turned around and returned to his desk.  
"Thanks.. " Finkel murmured mainly to himself as he continued to quickly sew. The man knew the end of the war would be soon and he wanted their outfits to be perfect just for his captain.  
The rest of their outfits were practically done other than for their capes needed to be sewn on and Klaus's needed to work on their helmets.

"Captain" he called, Klaus immediately looking up from his desk "Want to work on our helmets?"  
Klaus simply shrugged "Sure" he stood from his desk and walked into the small office,it was barely big enough for the two of them. Klaus sat in the corner and started to map out how his helmet would look based on his drawings, taking a colored pencil he sketched out where he would place everything. "Finkel where did you put the feathers?" he asked as he searched through the bin of supplies they had for their outfits "Never mind found them" he placed a black and red one on the top of his helmet, testing it out making sure it looked good. "This will work"  
Finkel turned around "Looks great" the younger one went back to sewing on the last of the pink triangles onto his cape.  
"You sure work fast" Klaus murmured as he added the feathers to his helmet.  
"Well I know the war will end soon seeing how many people have been hanged recently shows that Deertz is trying to get rid of as many people as he can before the allies get here. So I'm trying to get our outfits done quickly in case that time comes earlier than expected" Finkel explained.  
"I have a feeling that no matter what happens we will be prepared for it, we'll get through it Finkie" Klaus smiled softly.


	2. Chaos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is mainly chaotic to me but hope it's fine.

The news of Rosie's hanging had been devastating to the two men. Klaus had known her since they were kids, always getting into trouble.  
They had picked up her bike and rushed to the Betzler's house hoping the Gestapo wasn't there yet. Yes of course they were there first.  
The two men rushed in, using an excuse for a flat tire and dropping off pamphlets for Jojo.  
Finkel stood idle behind his captain only really speaking 'Heil Hitler', he hated uttering those words to him, they were poison on his tongue.  
The blond had walked upstairs and watched the investigation taking place, he didn't know Jojo had a sister. Klaus had never really explained his friendship with Rosie all too much other than they always got in trouble and were good friends.  
"Finkel come look at this" Klaus said glancing over at his sub officer.  
Finkel stood from his chair and quickly walked over, glancing at the book acting interested.  
Klaus was uninterested and quite bored with everything going on. He was grieving over Rosie but mainly pissed at the moment thanks to the Gestapo. He always wanted to say something to Deertz but didn't want to get hung either, so he kept his mouth shut and drank to forget.  
***  
The two returned to the office for the day, not exactly sure what to do.  
"Finkel can I stay with you tonight?" Klaus asked, breaking the awkward silence.  
"Yes yes of course, the death of Rosie must have been hard for you" Finkel looked up for a moment before sewing his cape onto his uniform.  
"I feel like drinking to death but I also don't I mean.. " He sighed "I really don't know what to do"  
With the door of course being shut, Finkel stood from his chair and sat down his uniform. He made his way over to Klaus quickly. Finkel put his hands around Klaus's cheeks pulling him closer, as they kissed and pulled away. "Don't stress it too much dear alright? No drinking for you tonight only love" he smiled as the older man returned the kiss. "Good news, our uniforms are almost done. How far along are you with the helmets?"  
"Pretty far mines almost done I sorta started on yours" Klaus murmured before kissing the blond passionately once more.  
"Started on my what?" Finkel joked  
Klaus rolled his eyes playfully as he leaned back in his chair. "Get back to work hun"  
"Alright then" Finkel winked as he walked back to the side office. He was glad that Klaus was in a better mood, but he wasn't sure how long it would last.  
Klaus was back to filling out paperwork and in between sketching random things around the room. Several times he had drawn Finkel in a day today was one of those days.  
Finkel was continuing to sew on his cape while Klaus was on and off glancing at him, sketching what he was seeing.  
Finkel looked up at him "Am I that schön you have to stare?" he raised an eyebrow.  
"Actually yes you are" Klaus giggled as he looked back down at the paper, continuing to sketch.  
"What are you doing anyways?"  
"Drawing more like sketching though" Klaus smiled, looking up.  
"Aw you're drawing me right?"  
"How'd ya know"  
"Because you love me" Finkel smiled softly before putting down his uniform "The cape for mine is officially sewn on! Now for yours" he said as he grabbed Klaus's uniform and cape.  
"Sit still," Klaus murmured as he scribbled, he was shading different parts.  
"Okay okay" Finkel sat still, only breathing was what he was doing.  
"Alright done you can move now"  
Finkel went back to starting to sew on the captain's cape, not remembering the drawing.  
Klaus had forgotten the fact of Rosie's death for the moment and was pleasantly happy about his drawing. "Oh finkie!" he playfully called "Want to see the drawing?"  
"Of course dear" Finkel put down the uniform and skipped over.  
Klaus flipped over his sketchbook and Finkel gasped "Oh Klaus it's schön! I couldn't even draw you this great!"  
Klaus smiled "Glad you like it" he murmured as he tore off the page "It's yours"  
"Klaus thank you thank you thank you!" Finkel jumped up and down clapping and laughing, before he kissed Klaus quickly and yet passionately.  
Klaus laughed and kissed the blond back "No problem hun, I can't wait to go to yours tonight" he booped Finkels nose, making the other one blink in confusion.  
"Can't wait to have you over" Finkel giggled excitedly as Klaus stood up wrapping his arms around the others waist. The blond wrapped his arms around Klaus's neck as they swayed slowly back and forth.  
"Finkie we should slow dance tonight"  
"Get drunk and slow dance sounds nice we could also cuddle"  
"Or something else" Klaus joked  
"Of course of course but if it goes that way" Finkel rolled his eyes.  
"Maybe" Klaus kissed Finkel's neck.  
"Klauss" Finkel giggled softly at the tickling sensation on his neck. "Stop it tickles!" he started laughing.  
"Never!" Klaus laughed before there was a knock at the door.  
Finkel sped walked back to the side office, while Klaus ran and opened the door. It was Fräulein Rahm of course. "Sir I've run out of things for the kids to do"  
"What about hmmm" Klaus thought for a moment "Not actually sure.. Send them home early then they are all done for the day"  
"Really sir? There really isn't anything they can do?" She asked.  
"Yes yes just send them home early not my problem"  
"Oh, okay" Fräulein Rahm turned around. "Everyone you can go home early" the room was filled with cheers.  
"See now everyone's happy" Klaus smiled as he shut the door. "I hate kids" he sighed loudly  
"Same but we deal with it all the time so whatever just hopefully no more interruptions because of something stupid" Finkel rolled his eyes "It's distracting"  
"Not as distracting as me?" Klaus asked as he returned to his desk.  
"Oh no your super distracting a lot more distracting than that" Finkel joked.  
"Glad I am" Klaus winked.  
Finkel continued to sew but he was easily distracted "Klaus im so fucking distracted for no reason thanks a lot"  
"Oh you thinking bout tonight?" Klaus playfully winked.  
"Actually yes, " Finkel admitted "Because it will be wonderful"  
Klaus was excited too, maybe a bit too excited, he couldn't really concentrate either but tried anyway. He hadn't thought of the incident earlier and was in a much better mood. It was a bit strange seeing the older man in a good mood and not being all grouchy or stern at least around other people.  
***  
It was finally time to leave, Fräulein Rahm had walked out fairly quickly seeming like she was in a rush.  
Klaus dismissed it as it had been a long day and she probably couldn't wait to get home. "So Finkel I'll see you soon okay" he turned to Finkel on the stairs.  
"Yes yes of course" Finkel ran down the stairs "See ya!" he called back.  
Klaus walked back to his place, showered and then looked for a nicer outfit to wear. He had simply picked out some suspenders, black pants, not boots but not exactly dress shoes either, his white collared shirt, and a black bow tie.  
Klaus stared at himself in the mirror, he thought he looked somewhat fancy but at least presentable. He sped walked into the kitchen, checking around to see what wine he had left. Cheap wine of course, he decided to take that with him because he really had nothing fancy.  
***  
Finkel was all ready in his white tux, his mother had made it for him of course that's where he got the sewing skills.  
He had everything set up dinner and he even had a cake. The cake wasn't real big but it was enough, it probably sucked though.  
He heard a knock at the door and opened it "Klaus come in!" he exclaimed, as Klaus walked in and he shut the door.  
"I brought us some wine, sorry it's cheap and it's really all I got" Klaus sat the bottle down on the table.  
"Klaus I don't care if it's cheap we have wine! I have some other drinks too but not sure if you'll like them" Finkel walked over to Klaus, wrapping his arms around his neck "I'll get them out later" he pulled the older man in for a kiss. "So shall we eat?" Finkel asked, pulling away.  
"Sure why not" Klaus shrugged as Finkel let him go.  
The two sat down and enjoyed their meal. "Finkel your actually a good cook I couldn't make something like this"  
"Oh shush Klaus it's not that great" Finkel blushed  
"I'm serious! Where'd you learn to cook?"  
"I kinda picked it up, I got a cookbook and just learned" Finkel admitted "I'm still learning"  
"Still learning my ass" Klaus rolled his eyes "This is restaurant quality"  
"Liar" Finkel smirked.  
"I am not lying!"  
"I know I know! I love to mess with you" Finkel laughed, they hadn't even opened the wine yet and Klaus was acting like he'd been drinking.  
"You are so dead" Klaus said in the most serious tone he could manage.  
"If you kill me you won't have a innocent little boyfriend" Finkel winked  
"Good point so maybe I won't kill you?"  
"I'll take that as a I'll live to see tomorrow" Finkel smiled.  
"I want some wineee" Klaus complained "I haven't drank since work"  
"You're a full grown man dumbass you can drink when you want to," Finkel grabbed the bottle and opened it with a corkscrew he had sitting around. "Finally get to use this" he poured out his glass, and handed the bottle to Klaus whom poured out way more than he did. "Planning on getting drunk?" The blond raised an eyebrow.  
"Actually yes I am we can drunkenly slow dance" Klaus declared as he took a sip.  
"Real funny I'm not sure how much I'll drink though so you might be the only drunk one" Finkel took a sip. "This isn't half bad"  
"I've had better but at a time like this it's fine" Klaus stood up "Wanna go outside with me? I need a smoke"  
"Sure" Finkel grabbed his jacket and opened the balcony door, Klaus following behind him.  
Finkel stood and stared off into the night as Klaus stood behind him, wrapping his arms around the others waist. "The city lights look schön.. " Finkel murmured "Klaus what if someone sees us up here?"  
"Don't worry, not sure how many people have that great of eye sight I know I sure don't" Klaus laughed at the last part, exhaling smoke as he did.  
Finkel laughed, though on edge. "Tonight's been going well so far I mean it's not even super late though it feels super late. Am I rambling again? Oh, sorry"  
Klaus kissed the crook of Finkel's neck "Relax dear your over thinking something you don't need to just chill and tonight will go smoothly"  
Finkel started to relax "Klaus I swear your the only one who makes me relaxed I really don't know what I'd do without you"  
"You'd be a really stressed homosexual" Klaus murmured and Finkel just giggled at the stupid pun. He let go of the blind and stomped out his cigarette. "Let's go back inside shall we?"  
"Sure why not it's chilly out here anyways" Finkel walked in after Klaus and shut the door behind him, locking it as well. "So what do you want to do next Captain?"  
"Well sub officer Finkel I was thinking about cuddling on the couch with you and drinking wine then maybe we can slow dance" Klaus said as he grabbed his glass and carefully sat down on the couch making sure not to spill any of it.  
Finkel nodded and sat down beside Klaus only to be pulled into his lap. The blond nuzzled up against Klaus, relaxing. "If everyday could be this relaxing I'd be in heaven"  
Klaus had already finished his glass of wine, he wanted to get up but also didn't want to disturb his relaxing boyfriend. "I'm in heaven all the time"  
"How?"  
"Because I'm with you" Klaus sat down his glass on the table beside him and wrapped his arms around Finkel kissing his head "I love you I love you I love you"  
"Haha Klaus, I love you too!" Finkel laughed though wondering how many glasses of wine it would take for Klaus to get drunk, the man had already seemed like he was heading that way.  
"Finkie Finkie Finkie" Klaus murmured over and over "You are mein liebe und ich liebe dich till I die"  
Finkel smiled at the phrases of affection. "Your so affectionate I'm seriously melting"  
"Don't melt" Klaus whined "I'd rather have you stay in a solid form"  
Finkel laughed "The way you show affection is just hilarious hun!"  
"It's called drunk affection. I hope you like it because you'll get plenty more tonight" Klaus smugly grinned.  
"Well your drunk affection is great though it is great you don't drink that much at the office oh mein gott that would be funny" The blond goofily grinned.  
"Yeah yeah totally and we'd probably get in so much trouble, honestly wonder what the kids would think." Klaus took a breath "Im such a great role model"  
"You totally are" Finkel joked "Technically to tell the truth you are"  
"Really?" Klaus raised an eyebrow.  
"Yes really! I mean you are a Captain and you have a badass war past, most of these kids probably won't get the chance to fight. I know most of them look up to you though you might not realize it"  
"How the hell more like why the hell do kids look up to me? A one eyed captain I'm not much of a captain to be honest though" Klaus rolled his eyes.  
"Klaus your a great captain and without the drinking or smoking a great role model honestly I would be glad to be a kid and have you as my captain" Finkel paused "Of course though your something more than that your mein liebe and I will always liebe you"  
Tears formed in the corner of Klaus's eyes, Finkel almost panicked thinking he'd brought up memories of Rosie.  
"Drunk emotions" Klaus murmured "Don't question them" then he just started laughing hysterically for no reason.  
Finkel rolled his eyes at this, either Klaus is bad at grieving or he really is just drunk. "Klaus, do you miss Rosie? Is this what these emotions are about"  
Klaus went silent "Is it obvious?"  
"Yes real obvious your emotions are so sporadic I don't know what else to say" Finkel sighed "Look I get it loosing someone is hard but you shouldn't drink over it, I only thought you were drinking for mainly fun but now I'm just worried"  
"Finkel look I'm fine not like I've had a huge past with her or anything I knew her since we were kids and that is that"  
"But Klaus you really have never told me how your friendship went? Have you even kept a friendship since then?"  
"Finkel I don't want to talk about it alright? I'd rather talk about it when I don't have fucked up emotions" Klaus growled.  
Finkel sighed, he'd probably just fucked up their perfect night.  
Klaus sighed "Finkel i'm sorry I know you want to help me but I might be better to resolve this issue when I'm not trying to get drunk or during my possible hangover"  
"I accept your apology… want to slow dance now? Might calm your mind"  
Klaus shrugged "Why not you'll get more of that drunk affection you love so much" he purred, watching Finkels face turn red.  
"Yes yes I will" Finkel said as he stood up, taking Klaus's hand and pulling him up. He brought the other man closer to his face and kissed him repeatedly, showering him with love.  
Finkel then parted and walked over to the record player, hearing Klaus's whines for attention. He rolled his eyes as he put the record in, then turning around and returning to Klaus. "Alright let's dance" the blond smiled as Klaus wrapped his arms around his waist and Finkel wrapped his arms around the older man's neck.  
They gently swayed back and forth getting the hang of it. Klaus was impatient of course and kissed Finkels neck a few times, as the blond bit his lip. "Impatient impatient impatient" Finkel repeated over and over again as he shook his head.  
"What? Finkie can't I show my drunk affection you love?" Klaus looked Finkel in the eyes.  
"Yes of course you can but let us dance for a bit first then you can show me all the drunk affection you want to" Finkel softly smiled, as they continued to gently sway.  
The two swayed back and forth, laughed, talked, and drank for a while.  
Finkel flopped down on the couch "I think I drank too much while dancing.. "  
Klaus sat down beside him "Oh you did?" he raised an eyebrow as he held up the bottle of wine and took a drink.  
Finkel rolled his eyes "Your really going for it, but don't complain when you've got an awful hangover"  
"I won't get that bad of one I've had some really bad hangovers before so this one shouldn't be that bad" Klaus shrugged as he took another drink.  
"If you say so" Finkel joked.  
"The bottle is almost empty" Klaus declared "Sure you don't want anymore?"  
"Oh, no Klaus I'm fine I really don't want a bad hangover"  
"Okay then more for me" Klaus chugged a good amount before sitting the bottle down on the table beside him. "So what next?" he asked, sorta dazed.  
"Hmm.. Can I get some affection?" Finkel smiled.  
"Now you want some?" Klaus rolled his eyes, acting dramatic.  
"Ja, bitte" Finkel grinned as he spread his arms out.  
Klaus moved in and wrapped his arms around the blond, kissing him while Finkel wrapped his arms around him. They kissed passionately a few times, hands roaming around.  
Klaus mainly kept his hands in the others hair, while Finkels hands roamed Klaus's back.  
Klaus flopped backward on the couch when Finkel had said he'd had enough.  
"Klaus I'm tired now I wanna sleep.. " Finkel said, yawning.  
Klaus nodded, though drunk as shit he was somehow still in control of his body. He picked Finkel up from the couch and casually walked into the bedroom sitting the blond down carefully.  
Finkel undressed himself down to his undershirt and boxers, Klaus doing the same before they laid down. Finkel was laying on Klaus's chest listening to his heartbeat.  
"Sorry if I wake you up in the middle of the night.. Dunno when my hangover will hit" Klaus said in the silence.  
"It's fine when it hits it hits I might be fast asleep by then" Finkel replied yawning once more, and before Klaus knew it Finkel was asleep on him.  
"Gute nacht.. " he murmured knowing he wouldn't get a response and with that Klaus was asleep as we'll.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all liked this chapter! Honestly have had it sorta done for a bit just kept rewriting the end mainly.


	3. Hangover

When Klaus awoke it was early in the morning Finkel was still asleep but he was off to the side. He sat up already feeling a pounding in his head. "Oh, no.. Hangover time.. " he mumbled grumpily. He had always been fine with drinking a lot and acting like he never minded his hangovers but then when they hit he regretted it all.   
Klaus didn't dare stand up just yet, he thought if he were to stand up he'd have the urge to throw up and he didn't feel like rushing to the bathroom this early. So his solution was just to lay back down and sleep it off, and that was a terrible idea. He layed staring at the ceiling for a while, realizing he wouldn't want Finkel to take care of him all day if it would be this bad but he also remembered that they had work later.   
Sighing heavily Klaus wanted to get up but hoped he wouldn't throw up, he was trying to let Finkel sleep in as much as he could. Finkel had drank some wine but not as much as Klaus, the older man wasn't exactly sure if the blond was going to even get an actual hangover. Klaus sat up once more the pounding feeling in his head returning, as he swung his legs over the bed.   
"Let's get this over with.. " he mumbled as he stood up immediately feeling dizzy. "Oh, schiße" he said as he sped walked to the bathroom, quickly shutting the door behind him in an attempt not to wake up his sleeping boyfriend. Not realizing it Klaus had shut the door pretty loudly, not slamming it but enough that it woke Finkel up.  
Finkel rubbed his eyes and sat up, he had a bad headache but nothing over the top. He swung his legs over the bed and stood up, groggily walking over and opening the bathroom door only to find Klaus leaned over the toilet throwing up.   
He giggled for a moment "See this is what you get when you drink too much, hope you'll survive work today" he said before remembering how miserable it must be for Klaus at the moment.   
Finkel walked over and bent down beside Klaus, rubbing small circles in his back trying to calm him down.   
"Regrets.. Many regrets" Klaus said as Finkel stood up and grabbed him a cloth to wipe his face with. "Thanks hun" he said as he wiped his mouth, standing up and flushing the toilet. "Ugh I can't remember the last time I had this bad of a hangover. Dunno how I'll survive today"  
"You'll survive because I'll be there" Finkel said reassuringly before adding, "At least we're with kids and not on the front"   
"Eh, true" Klaus agreed "I need a shower now.. "  
"I do too" Finkel smiled "Why don't we take one together? Might relax you before work"   
"Sure, how do you feel right now?" Klaus asked.   
"Well I have a terrible headache but other than that fine" Finkel said, as he shut the door behind him and grabbed a few towels.   
The two showered, Finkel helped out Klaus a bit when he needed it. They both ended up in the kitchen afterwards in uniforms and all.   
Klaus sat down at the table and laid his head down. "Hopefully the kids won't be so loud today"   
"Well I'll be out most of the day with them so wish me luck" Finkel sat down on the other end "Guess you'll get some peace and quiet at least"   
"You wish.. Rahm will probably end up telling a bunch of stories to keep me entertained" Klaus sat up.   
"Well if she does and you need me back inside then tell her"   
"Finkie I don't want to bother you while you're working with all the kids, sure you hate them and I do too but being outside will probably help you" Klaus felt Finkel put his hand on top of his.   
"Well I have a great idea, why don't you come outside with me and maybe it'll help with your hangover" Finkel suggested.   
"I guess but if the kids get loud or start acting up I'll go inside in a heartbeat I ain't staying with those brats for longer than I have to" Klaus put his head back down on the table. He'd gotten actually good sleep for once but his hangover was killing him.  
"Maybe I'll snort some Pervitin I don't know" Klaus mumbled mainly to himself.   
Finkel overheard his boyfriends mumbling "Really? Well have a nice time if you try that" he rolled his eyes standing up and stretching.   
"I said I might Finkie not sure yet if I have a nose bleed then you'll definitely know" Klaus sat up with a grin.   
"Alright well then have fun explaining to the kids why your nose is constantly bleeding" Finkel said as he tugged on Klaus's arm signaling him to get up. "Just remember hun your on your own tonight" he reminded him as he kissed his forehead.   
"I know Finkie" Klaus mumbled as he stood up kissing Finkel back.   
"Alright Captain let's head out" Finkel smiled as he opened the door while Klaus got on his trenchcoat.   
The two walked down the hallway and stairs before finally reaching the outdoors.   
"Holy fuck it's cold" Klaus complained shivering.   
"Nice weather to take kids outside" Finkel retorted "Hopefully none of them get sick"   
"If I get even a bit sick I'll snort a shit ton of pervitin because why not" Klaus grinned at Finkel as they walked.   
"Well if you do at some point have fun with that too but I mean if you take some today I think you'll be just fine" Finkel grinned back.   
"I'll take enough to last most likely today or a bit longer then hopefully I'll come down so if I get sick I'll just take more when that happens" Klaus explained.   
"Okay Herr Genius I guess I believe you, but don't come to me complaining when your plan gets completely fucked up" Finkel said standing idle beside Klaus as he got out the keys and unlocked the doors to the HJ building.   
"And of course we're super early" Klaus frowned as he and Finkel walked into the empty building "Want to work on the outfits a bit?"   
Finkel shook his head "I'd rather do that later when we have nothing to do I think I'll end up taking a walk around before the kids arrive"   
Klaus sat down at his desk "Kids.. " he murmured "Jojo.. " he remembered Rosie's hanging the other day and wondered how the kid was holding up or if he'd even found out. Klaus also remembered his sister, maybe she was taking care of them. He almost thought about visiting them after work to see how everything was going.   
Finkel had returned from his walk, his nose was slightly red and he sat down in the office. "If you walk it's not that bad outside I think the kids will survive"   
Klaus shrugged "Hope Jojo is fine after Rosie's hanging.. You think he even knows?"  
"Probably I think almost the entire town knows at this point" Finkel sat his jacket down on the side of the chair.   
"Hopefully his sister is taking care of him"   
"Bet she is" Finkel sighed "I know this might sound crazy but have you ever thought about maybe if we could like taking in a kid or two?"   
"Never really thought about it.. " Klaus paused "I would like that but I thought you didn't like kids?"   
"Well I hate these kids because they aren't mine if they were mine or ours of course I could love them but these kids are mainly brats" When Finkel finished his statement the door opened revealing Fräulein Rahm.   
"Guess we're early?" She laughed   
"Yeah we've been here for a while when you think the kids will show up?" Klaus asked.   
"Possibly soon not sure though I guess when they show up they show up" Rahm shrugged "Should we still take the kids outside? It's pretty cold"  
"Rahm if you want cold go to Stalingrad now that's cold" Klaus rolled his eyes.   
"Okay outside it is" She said as she sat down in the office with the two men. Rahm was jotting things down as they talked mainly about what would most likely happen that day. "If this all goes right we shouldn't be outside that long anyways but knowing kids it will probably take forever"   
"Maybe if they'd just do what they're told then it won't take that long" Finkel added.   
"Like they will they're kids they will probably never listen" Klaus started "I got in a good amount of trouble when I was little but that's a story for another day"   
"Personally I was a shy kid so I kinda just blended in throughout school," Finkel said.   
The door opened revealing a few kids walking in of course they said 'Heil Hitler' and asked what they would do today.   
"Just wait till everyone is here it would be easier to explain one time then multiple times" Finkel told them "For now just relax and wait" he said before sitting back down in the office and resuming the conversation the three were previously having.   
In the meantime more kids had walked in and the others explained what Finkel had told them. The kids talking in the main room got louder and louder as more kids arrived, thanks to the fact none of them had an indoor voice.   
"Oh mein gott can't the kids get an indoor voice?" Klaus growled as he put a hand on his forehead   
Fräulein Rahm went out into the main room and started telling her stories Klaus just hated, but it was better than hearing all the kids talking non stop.   
Klaus looked at Finkel "You think it's a good time for me to snort some pervitin?"   
"Up to you just hope your nose doesn't bleed" Finkel shrugged before adding "Just do it in the bathroom not sure how great it would be if one of the kids needs to talk to you but ends up seeing you snorting that. How the hell would we explain that to their parents?"   
Klaus nodded before grabbing the bag out of his desk and walking off into the bathroom.   
Finkel just rolled his eyes "Hopefully everything goes according to plan"   
Klaus returned in a few minutes, he looked just fine. "Just gotta let everything kick in and soon enough I'll feel great or should. No nosebleed yet but I'm not trying to jinx it"   
"'I'll jinx it for you," Finkel winked before Rahm called them into the main room.   
"Ready to take the kids out?" she asked.   
"Yeah hold on!" Finkel called back as he hastily put his jacket on and looked at Klaus "Ready?"   
Klaus simply nodded as they both walked out "Alright let's get going, everyone here?" he asked, directing his attention to Rahm.   
"Yep" She nodded.   
"Okay, let's go" Finkel announced as he opened the doors and walked out, the kids following.   
Within five minutes of walking Klaus's nose started to bleed. "Oh schiße" he looked at Finkel "I jinxed it"   
"No I jinxed it remember?" Finkel laughed "Suffer the consequences"   
Klaus stuffed a tissue up his nose, hoping it'd stop the bleeding. "I knew this would happen but hopefully my plan will still stay on track in case I get sick"   
The kids were in non stop chatter mode while they were walking.   
Finkel looked at Klaus "Were almost there then maybe you can sit down and stop your bloody nose before you have to explain how you got it to the kids"   
Klaus rolled his eyes "I'll have to explain it anyways because don't worry one of them will see and ask and of course then they all need to know"   
"Better think of an excuse" Finkel winked.   
"My excuse?.. I was about to say I got in a fight but that might get Deertz suspicious or something but I can't outright explain to kids I snorted something. Course I could go the 'lame' route and say I woke up with it and it hasn't stopped in a while" Klaus really couldn't think at the moment.   
"Well they already learned a bit of health knowing them they'd probably think you've lost enough blood to die. Kid logic" Finkel giggled as he came to a stop and turned around "Okay we're here you know the rules"  
They ended up in a field today they were going to practice shooting targets and probably a rabbit, crow, or two. It took them what felt like forever to teach kids how to aim.   
Finkel sighed angrily "No no that's not how you aim" he took the gun and kneeled beside the kid showing him how to properly aim. Of course the kid still couldn't figure it out and Finkel was on the verge of giving up.   
"Klaus could you do something other than stand there?" Finkel growled.   
"Fine" Klaus rolled his eyes "What's he working on?"  
"Aim"  
"Aim? Bullshit I have one functioning eye and I can aim and shoot" Klaus took the gun and aimed, shot. "Now you try" he handed the gun to the kid. "It's not that hard just try"  
The kid shot this time actually trying and actually successfully shot.  
"Look you did it because you tried" Klaus rolled his eyes and walked away. "All right that's enough stupid kids for today"  
"Nope Herr your going to keep working with the kids like I have then you can take a break" Finkel smiled "Revenge"   
"Really? I thought you loved me" Klaus softly whined.   
Fräulein Rahm was off to the side having a lesson of her own with the girls more health related topics.   
Finkel grinned and laughed overall having a fun time watching Klaus deal with kids. Klaus's bloody nose had stopped by then but the way the kids were messing around with their guns he was scared he'd get another one. He kept yelling at kids, showing them what not to do, and holding back his anger while he was still affected by the pervitin.   
"Okay Klaus, " Finkel walked over "I'll take it from here you can have your break now"   
Klaus grinned "Thanks" he said as he walked away only to flop down onto the snow. He didn't mind the cold, he was just tired of yelling, his voice was starting to wear down.   
Finkel didn't have as much trouble with the kids after that, mainly because of Klaus's yelling and that all the kids knew that Finkels temper could get out of hand at times.   
"Anyone think they could kill maybe a bird?" Finkel asked.   
No one replied.   
"Anyone want to try?"   
The group of kids that were there today seemed off, sure they were like all the others loud and obnoxious but these ones didn't want to show off.   
"Okay then I guess we'll head back" Finkel said as he walked over to Klaus and lightly tapped him on the head. "Wake up Captain were leaving in a few"  
Klaus quickly sat up "Ugh fine" he said as he lifted himself off the ground, his face was now tinted red.   
"Are you cold? In anyway?" Finkel asked, noticing the Captains face.   
"No the pervitin is actually working I have a good amount of energy but I just needed that nap to recharge my voice box after yelling" Klaus shivered for a moment.   
"Looks like the cold kicked in finally" Finkel joked.  
"Oh, shut up"  
Fräulein Rahm had finally gotten done with her lesson, the boys cringing from what they heard.   
"Shall we get going?" She asked.   
Finkel nodded "Let's get going before we all get sick" he said as he started walking off, Klaus following beside him, now shivering.   
"Regrets Regrets Regrets" Klaus murmured to himself.   
Finkel raised an eyebrow "You have regrets? No" he laughed sarcastically.   
"Many regrets," Klaus confessed. "At least I can't feel anything"   
"In your face or your entire body?" Finkel raised an eyebrow.   
"Face for now bet when we get back I won't be able to feel anything"   
"Don't joke around like that, I don't want anything happening to you" Finkels smile turned into a slight frown.   
"Don't worry I'll be fine" Klaus replied "Well should be at least"   
"Just be careful Captain" Finkel started to speed up on walking, hearing the kids complain. "If you walk faster we'll be there quicker and then you can warm up" he yelled back.   
***  
They'd all gotten back to the office. Klaus and Finkel were in the office, Fräulein Rahm was at her desk and the kids were chatting and getting warmed up.   
"Can you feel your face now?" Finkel asked, still worried about his Captain.   
"Yes and no" Klaus responded "You think it's the drug or..?"  
"Maybe I haven't really used as much as you have" Finkel shrugged.   
"Surprised you even took any honestly"   
"Why's that?"  
"Because you don't look like the man to do any of that. I mean you're a light drinker and all so that's a start" Klaus explained.   
Finkel rolled his eyes "We all know if stationed somewhere with an actual battle going on of course your gonna snort some at some point can't stay clean forever"   
Klaus nodded "True, have you ever drank as much as I did last night?"   
"Once and oh boy I learned my mistake quickly" Finkel chuckled.   
"I used to binge drink constantly, I mean I still do but not as often as I used to"   
"Did you ever drink in highschool?" Finkel asked, as he leaned back into his chair.   
"Yeah sometimes mainly when I was feeling like shit"   
"Did your parents ever figure out?"  
"Hell no I'd disappear for the night and then randomly show up the next day. Everyone would be furious with me" Klaus laughed.   
"Hm, surprisingly enough I drank a few times in highschool of course when I was hanging out with a friend but not around my parents because then I would never hear the end of it"   
Klaus chuckled "Seems like you had a super fun childhood"  
"I don't know how many stories I've told you but of course I did" Finkel smiled "Sure I blended in throughout school and all that but now I actually have a voice"  
"I was the troublemaker but I blended in at some points. Rosie and me got in a good amount of trouble of course her parents hated me but whatever" Klaus shrugged  
"Rosie's parents hated you? Shocking" Finkel said sarcastically.   
"What shocked them more is how we were actually more or less best friends. They hated that" he laughed "Of course that didn't stop us from getting into trouble"  
"Of course not. Not sure if anything can stop you" Finkel joked.   
That afternoon Klaus could actually feel his face and the two men were stuck talking about the past.   
"Hun, are you sure you'll be fine on your own tonight?" Finkel asked before they parted their ways.   
"Of course if I'm not I'll give you a call alright?" Klaus slightly smiled.   
"Ok then love you" Finkel smiled back, the last part coming out in a murmur.   
"Love you too" Klaus murmured back, sighing at the fact that he didn't think he'd survive the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually surprisingly on a writing role despite my last two braincells refusing to work.   
> I have considered doing little au oneshot things on the side so my brain can take a break from this at some point. I have many ideas just never know how to write it.


	4. Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> K finally proposes woohoo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie the beginning is just a bit chaotic

Klaus was feeling like shit, he was missing Finkel though he had just seen him that day. He thought the drug and alcohol mix were taking effect on him. He sighed as he thought of the blind being here with him, murmuring how much he loved him and cuddling.  
These thoughts alone were enough to drive him crazy. "I have to call him.. I told him I'd be fine but I don't trust myself with these drugs" he mumbled to himself as he dialed the number.  
Finkel picked up about a minute later "Freddie Finkel speaking"  
"Finkel can you come over I said I wouldn't bother but I don't trust myself right now with drugs or alcohol"  
"Alright I'll be there when I can," Finkel replied tiredly.  
"Alright danke" Klaus hung up and smiled to himself. He'd bothered Finkel because really he could stand being without him especially with the allies moving in day by day.  
He bit his lip trying to wait until Finkel got there but his mind had other plans. He had been thinking about them cuddling and Finkel taking care of him but now his thoughts turned another way.  
"Oh shit.." Klaus sighed as he realized what way his brain was going. While he wasn't paying attention his hand had slipped down his pants. He let out a soft moan as he let his mind take over.  
His mind went from thinking innocent thoughts to straight up thinking about Finkel calling him 'nicknames' and the blond sucking him off while at work.  
While his mind was off in la la land his hand was moving up and down automatically.Klaus was cursing to himself quietly knowing he shouldn't have started this if Finkel was coming over.  
While lost in thought the door had opened in the main room and Klaus didn't even sense it. His bedroom door was then opened and Klaus panicked. "Finkel! Hey" he smiled trying not to look suspicious.  
"Hey Klaus" Finkel replied while he was talking off his jacket and boots.  
Klaus's hand was still moving beneath his pants. He moaned this time a bit louder than before.  
Finkel turned around, his eyebrow raising up. "Klaus are you okay?"  
"Y-yes hun I am" he said reassuringly.  
Finkel sat down beside him, stroking the older one's hair. "You seem stressed, why don't you relax?"  
"I'm trying to-" he was cut off by the arousal he was feeling.  
Finkel kissed his forehead "I'll be back" he murmured as he walked into the bathroom.  
Klaus exhaled "Fuck that was close" speaking of close he was starting to feel everything building up.  
Finkel sat back down at first confused by Klaus's actions then looking down and realizing everything. "You were trying to hide this weren't you?" he asked "Why didn't you just tell me?"  
"Look Finkie I told you to come over here to help me feel better and I don't want to arouse you tonight if you were supposed to be here to help my high ass" Klaus admitted.  
"Oh, Klaus, you know I don't care your my boyfriend and I'd do whatever to please you," Finkel smiled as he removed the blanket from over Klaus, clearing seeing his little problem. He took Klaus's arm and moved it so his hand wasn't down his pants anymore.  
****  
Klaus was now passed out, Finkel in his arms. The younger one was originally there to take care of him but ended up pleasuring him instead.  
His dreams that night were just mainly unsettling nightmares.  
****  
Finkel woke up before Klaus, his mind still sorta foggy about what had happened. He still had some sort of clothes on so they hadn't gone all the way. He saw little faded bruises on his thighs from a few days ago.  
He looked down at the man sleeping beside him, wishing that went he woke up he'd feel better than before.  
Finkel realized he'd have to make up an excuse if they got to the office late. He laid back down and stared at the ceiling glancing at Klaus here and there to make sure he was just fine. With him snorting pervitin and drinking recently Finkel had always feared something might happen one day.  
Finkel put a hand through his hair remembering last night. He was taken back into reality when Klaus stirred beside him, whispering quietly but he seemed frightened overall. The blond put a hand on Klaus’s head stroking his hair in an attempt to calm him down. “Nightmares..” he mumbled to himself “Must be nightmares”  
Klaus opened his eyes slightly confused at first, he wasn’t sure he was in reality until he heard Finkel’s voice.  
“You okay hun? Seems like you’ve been having little nightmares” Was all Finkel said, Klaus could feel his hand on his head.  
Klaus sat up quickly “Was it that noticeable..?”  
“Yeah you were whispering things and moving around a bit. Were they that scary?” Finkel asked.  
“Sorta but they were just mainly confusing to me. I can’t really explain what I saw or had happened it was just like a lucid dream I guess” Klaus shrugged “Well now it’s over and I guess I’m feeling better from yesterday, I’m officially sober and totally not high anymore”  
Finkel grinned “Good at least that’s all settled. Now I’d recommend you of course as your boyfriend to relax and quit the drinking and drugs just for a bit so your body might calm down. Might be the reason for the nightmares”  
Klaus sighed “You might just be right and for you I’ll stop for now”  
“Thank you” Finkel sat up and wrapped his arm around Klaus.  
“Or I’ll at least try” Klaus joked.  
“Klaus!” Finkel giggled and hit Klaus in the stomach, not in any way to hurt him of course.  
Klaus turned around and kissed Finkel’s forehead “It’s such a shame we have to go into work today because otherwise I’d spend all day cuddling with you”  
“How sweet” Finkel pecked Klaus on the lips “I’m still trying to come up with something to tell Rahm any ideas?”  
“Maybe that normal we walk to work together, I didn’t show up so you came over here to check in on me?” Klaus suggested.  
“I don’t know if that would be super convincing though. To be honest probably sounds like I came over and then it took you like two hours to get ready” Finkel chuckled, as Klaus turned back around and the blond kissed his back.  
“Well I’d love to stay here all day and cuddle with you but do you want to get dressed and head out?” Klaus asked “No showers of course”  
“No breakfast?” Finkel asked as he got up.  
“Not hungry but do you want something?” Klaus asked  
“Eh, nah just wanted to ask” Finkel replied as he pulled back on his trousers.  
“I’m not gonna lie-” Klaus started as he attached his suspenders “I sorta forget what happened last night thanks to those nightmares”  
Finkel shrugged “Nothing important maybe you’ll remember later”  
“Possibly” Klaus threw on his jacket while Finkel fumbled with his suspenders.  
Klaus walked out of his bedroom and into the living room, throwing on his hat as Finkel walked out, putting on his jacket as he walked. Klaus threw the blond his hat and grabbed his trenchcoat. “Ready?”  
“Yep, let’s go before the office gets a Gestapo visit because we showed up late” Finkel said as he opened the door and walked out. The hallway was surprisingly empty for being later in the morning.  
Klaus shut the door behind them quietly and took the lead. They didn’t walk super quickly but super slowly either and they took their time down the stairs. They sped walked down the streets hoping to avoid suspicion or Deertz and his goons, they were hoping they weren’t going to open the door to the office only to see the Gestapo there on another ‘Inspection’.  
The two opened the door to the office, seeing Rahm teaching the kids.  
“Morning Captain!” She yelled waving “Finkel” she added. “I’m just teaching the kids basic things right now. I mainly wanted to wait until you got here. Got a schedule for today?” She asked.  
“Not at the moment just finish up with the lesson. Me and Finkel will figure out something for the kids to do” Klaus said as he walked into his office, Finkel following behind.  
“Okay then Captain” Rahm quickly replied before turning her attention back to the kids.  
Klaus sat down at his desk, clearly bored with what was happening. He had to come up with a schedule and everything within the next few minutes.  
Finkel sat down beside Klaus “Want to stay inside today? Personally I would mainly due to what happen yesterday I’m not taking any chances”  
Klaus just shrugged “Sure why not but what can the kids do inside? I mean they can’t shoot a gun or anything but maybe they can help around the office. Of course we don’t need any help but I mean Rahm, they could help her out with small tasks as long as they know what they are doing. I don’t think half of them know” he murmured the last part.  
Finkel nodded “Sounds good to me. Hopefully none of them got sick yesterday”  
“Oh boy if one of them got sick I’d never hear the end of it from their mothers” He rolled his eyes “Forgot to ask Rahm if we are missing anyone today probably not though cause if we were there would most likely be an angry mother in this office right now yelling at us for actually teaching her kid something useful”  
Finkel laughed “That would be funny though can’t complain if it’s some mother and not Deertz”  
Klaus nodded in agreement grinning.  
Rahm quickly walked into the office “So Captain,” she started as she sat on an empty chair in the office “Any plans for the day?”  
“Yeah but not exact ones. I’m planning on having the kids stay inside today, I don’t want phone calls from worried mothers or even one storming in here to yell at me because their kid got sick” Klaus scoffed.  
“Okay then we’ll just give me a few moments and I’m sure i’ll come up with something” Rahm said  
“That reminds me, are all kids here today?” Klaus asked.  
“Somehow yes everyone showed up. I’m quite surprised” She said as she quickly wrote.  
“I got a few things to do today. I'll get a few of the kids to help me out,” Rahm added.  
“Alright try to come up with something for the rest of them to do cause honestly there's nothing I need the kids to do” Klaus admitted.  
“Alright I’ll gather up kids to help me out and then I’ll get the rest to do something, of course If I can figure out exactly what that will be” Rahm said as she stood up and exited the office.  
“Great now I get to relax or if you want to” Klaus looked at Finkel “Work on our outfits maybe?”  
Finkel nodded “Alright then I can work on them a bit if you don’t want to you don’t have to”  
“I can help out today. I need to do something other than sit here and act like I’m actually trying. You’ve been working hard Finkie and I think it would be better if I lent you a hand” Klaus said as he stood up.  
Finkel grinned “Alright let's go” He said as he stood up and quickly made his way into the small side office. “Just to warn you they are almost done so we shouldn’t have a ton to do now” Finkel sat down, Klaus sitting behind him.  
“What is there left to work on?” Klaus asked,watching Finkel get everything set up.  
"To be honest not much I have to sew on your cape and if you want any finishing touches to your uniform go ahead and add them" Finkel said as he got out his needle and thread.  
Klaus watched as Finkel sewed his cape on still wondering how the blond did it.  
Finkel looked up for a moment and smiled before going back to sewing. Klaus lightly blushed, realizing Finkel caught him staring. Then the blond murmured "See something you like?"  
"Of course" Klaus murmured back "I see my beautiful boyfriend"  
Finkel giggled and put the cape down and kissed Klaus "Your also beautiful hun the most handsome man I've seen"  
Klaus rolled his eyes and kissed Finkel back softly "Liar your ten times more handsome than me"  
"If you weren't handsome you wouldn't be here right now" Finkel said as he picked the cape backup and resumed sewing.  
"True" Klaus nodded. “So would you be with someone else right now if I weren’t here?”  
“Most likely but you never really know. I would never trade you for anyone else you are way too good of a boyfriend and I love that” Finkel murmured the last part.  
“Aw thanks my love” Klaus smiled. Boyfriend...He thought why couldn’t they be more? If homosexuality were legal to Klaus technically they would be married. The man thought for a moment before deciding he was going to propose to Finkel at some point of course before the allies invade, of course he wasn’t sure if he or Finkel would make it out alive but he hoped so. Klaus wished the war wasn’t raging on still or they probably could actually be a happy couple and right now sure they were happy but they lived in constant fear of being found out and hung.  
Finkel murmured a song quietly while sewing, he noticed Klaus was tensing up beside him. “Liebing are you okay?”  
“Yes why?” Klaus lied.  
“You seem tense, anything on your mind?” Finkel asked.  
“Fine you got me, yes something on my mind…” Klaus admitted “Finkel..I.I want you to be my husband. Yes it sounds stupid but before the allies envade I want us to be a thing before we possible die in this war”  
“Klaus…” Finkel started  
“I know it’s a stupid idea..” Klaus muttered  
“Of course I’ll be your husband, who else would I choose?” Finkel said with glee as he dropped the cape and kissed Klaus, the other man kissing back.  
“Well I know it’s rushed but I’ll try to get you something” Klaus smiled and kissed Finkel once more.  
“Klaus you don’t have to get me anything because you're here with me now and I know you love me that’s all I need” Finkel murmured.  
Klaus kissed Finkel’s forehead as tears began to form in his eyes. “I’m sorry I’m getting a bit emotional”  
Finkel laughed “Hun it doesn’t matter I’m emotional too” tears began to roll down the blond’s cheeks.  
“Look I know you said you didn’t want anything but I’ll still try to get us rings to prove our love” Klaus started “I want people to know that your taken of course let them know not by me or anything”  
“Of course or Deertz would have both of us on the gallows in three seconds” Finkel sighed.  
"We could of course end up acting like you're taken if you want? I don’t know anyone who would be exactly willing to pull that off..Or of course we could say fuck it and just not give a shit what Deertz thinks” Klaus suggested.  
Finkel shrugged "We can figure that out later" he kissed Klaus's nose and giggled.  
***  
Klaus was curled up later on the couch with his new husband.  
They didn't really know how to celebrate. As for Finkel, it was quite unexpected. "Want to drink?" Klaus asked.  
"I mean sure not much though" Finkel shrugged.  
Klaus had gotten them both some schnapps nothing fancy. "Drink what you want and I might just drink the rest"  
Finkel shook his head "I want you to stay sober for a while. I don't want what has happened recently to happen again."  
Klaus sighed "Yeah but just one? Bitte hun"  
Finkel rolled his eyes "Fine one but don't try to finish mine if I don't and if you do you'll end up dead by morning"  
"Threatening me? I wouldn't do that cause I might just do something that you won't like" Klaus winked "Or you might just like it maybe a bit too much.. "  
"Oh, shut up it's not gonna happen" Finkel scoffed as he took a sip of his schnapps.  
"Don't doubt me Finkie it might" Klaus grinned goofily and Finkel rolled his eyes before smiling.  
"I can't stay mad at you, can I?" The blond laughed as he kissed Klaus.  
"Guess not" Klaus shrugged as he softly kissed Finkel back.  
Of course the two had their issues settled in the past and they tended to come up some days sometimes often but mainly they were rare.  
A few moments went by and the two men found themselves bored.  
"Anything you want to do?" Klaus asked before quickly adding "Other than me"  
”Maybe you but that will be later” Finkel snickered.  
“Now?” Klaus asked.  
“No, later” The blond replied as he snuggled into Klaus’s chest  
“Fine” Klaus pouted as Finkel looked up and gave him a quick kiss.  
“Pout all you want but later” Finkel hummed.  
Klaus groaned and threw his head back pouting more making Finkel laugh. "What are you five?"  
"Maybe I am?" The brunette said sassily his head was still tilted back.  
Finkel grinned goofily as he placed a few kisses on Klaus's exposed neck, Klaus immediately tilting his head back and looked the blond in the eyes.  
"Now?" He asked and when Finkel shook his head he whined.  
The blond laughed as he took a drink of his schnapps "You haven't drank anything you sure you okay?" he joked  
"Im impatient" Klaus pouted as Finkel softly kissed him.  
Finkel flopped down on the other side of the couch and laughed "I'm making you wait"  
"Ughhh what did I ever do to you to make you do this to me?" Klaus whined  
"Nothing.. I want to tease you hun" Finkel winked  
"My question for you is why?" Klaus frowned as he moved over to the other side of the couch, placing his head on the blonds chest.  
“Because I can and because I love to see you in..lets say a less dominant form” Finkel smiled  
“So if what you are saying is clear to me..You want me to bottom tonight?” Klaus raised an eyebrow and stared into the blond’s eyes.  
Finkel nodded “You are correct my friend I mainly want to take your worries away tonight rather than you taking my worries away”  
“You're a great husband Finkie I really couldn’t ask for a better one” Klaus smiled as Finkel kissed his forehead.  
“I couldn’t ask for a better one either” Finkel grinned back as he then murmured Ich liebe dich over and over to Klaus.  
Klaus sat up and kissed the blond, he was getting impatient once more as he remembered what Finkel had said to him earlier.  
Finkel leaned into the kiss and then pulled back “You want it now?” he asked.  
Klaus could only nod out of anticipation as he pulled the blond back in for another kiss that seemed like it took forever for them to pull apart.  
“I’ll take that as a yes,” Finkel replied as he pulled them into a more passionate kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all liked this chapter totally know what boutta happen hehe


	5. Relaxation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A totally relaxing day (maybe)

Finkel hastily dragged Klaus into their bedroom, resting his hands on Klaus’s hips before moving to undo his suspenders. Meanwhile Klaus was doing the same thing to the other man and worked on his buttons, undoing them fairly quickly. Finkel stopped what he was doing for a moment to stare into the brunette’s eyes before kissing him softly. The two briefly stopped their undressing session to stare into each other's eyes and get into a heated makeout that didn’t last as long as they thought. Finkel had gone back to pulling off layers of clothes starting with his shirt and undershirt tossing them to the side as Klaus's Back hit the mattress.  
“How come I’m half undressed already? I want a chance to get you out of your clothes too” Klaus joked as Finkel planting kisses down his neck leading to his exposed chest.  
“Because I just love your body and I honestly can’t get enough of it” Finkel smiled as he kissed his lips.  
“Well I can never get enough of your body” Klaus said before he was cut off with another kiss.  
Finkel smiled softly, forgetting just for a moment about what they had started and then remembered “Should we get back to it?”  
“Absolutely I want to wake up sore tomorrow” Klaus winked and Finkel just goofily grinned  
“If you keep it up it will happen” The blond bent down and whispered in his ear sending shivers down Klaus.  
“Well then I guess I’ll keep this up” Was all Klaus said before he grabbed Finkel’s shirt and threw it off. “Shall we get let’s say even?”  
“Nope” Finkel said as he undid Klaus’s belt buckle  
“Dammit I wanted to get you undressed first for once..You always end up getting me undressed first because your so impatient” Klaus pouted  
“Aw, shut up you big baby” Finkel flipped to be beside the brunette putting what they were getting to on a slight halt. “Here get even” He said as he laid out.  
Klaus grinned and quickly took off the blond’s undershirt.  
“No pressure of course but I’ll be getting revenge in some way for all your pouting recently” Finkel said and Klaus stopped for a moment  
“What revenge exactly?” He asked as he undid the blond’s belt buckle.  
“I’m not sure though it might turn out as a surprise for you” Finkel shrugged as he felt his trousers getting pulled down and he stared at the ceiling as he thought how he’d get revenge until he was dragged back into reality when he felt Klaus’s hands roaming his body.  
“No fair” Finkel complained “I’m supposed to be taking charge” He smacked Klaus’s hands in a playful way watching the brunette grin at the blond’s way of taking charge.  
“Alright alright” Klaus said as he flopped back down beside Finkel “Okay you're in charge do your worst”  
“My worst?” Finkel laughed “Well I mean if you want then you’re wish is my command princess”  
“Hey I’m no princess!-” Klaus was cut off as one of his hands shot up to his mouth as Finkel sucked a spot on his collarbone  
“You sure?” Finkel asked playfully.  
“I am sure” Klaus said “That was uncalled for”  
“Uncalled for? It’s basically a free game if you're the bottom” Finkel smiled “Who said they would be fine with bottoming? You. Go with what I say alright?”  
Klaus finally shut up in some way and nodded blushing as thoughts raced through his mind of what the once dormant blond might just have in store for that night.  
“Good” Finkel grinned as he made his way down Klaus’s chest before remembering his still partially undone belt buckle “Are you that lazy you couldn’t undo the rest of your belt?” the blond asked as he undid the rest and threw it off to the side before throwing off the other man’s trousers and tossing them away carelessly.  
Klaus blushed “I have an aliable I was too into taking off your clothes to remember mine”  
Finkel continued to kiss down before looking back up “I guess I could just let that slide this time after all” he said dramatically “I did tell you that you could so it’s fine”  
Klaus really didn’t know what to say with the way the blond was, he had really never seen this side of Finkel and it was rare if he did. The brunette always got excited when he saw this side of the normally shy and reclusive Finkel. Of course he wasn’t like that when alone with Klaus but he also wasn’t a normally dominant one in the relationship. At the rate this night was going he had no idea the night that was planned for him and was honestly excited to see what could happen.  
***  
Klaus groaned as he woke up, sitting up he hissed quietly as he felt a sharp pain, the blond really hadn't gone easy on him last night. He glanced over at his sleeping husband smiling softly deciding to let him be for the moment before probably complaining about how sore he was.  
He was planning on getting up at first but then he laid back down after figuring out he could just have Finkel carry him if he was in pain.  
Klaus remembered that he had dranken nothing that night and somehow survived though now that he thought about it he wanted some sort of alcohol, any. His mind went back to last night before their little messing around session that he had a bottle of schnapps out in the living room. The brunette sighed when realizing that meant he'd have to get up no matter how much it hurt him if he wanted it so badly.  
"Maybe it's worth it" He mumbled to himself as he sat up again and hissed once more through the sharp pain. "Or not.. " he mumbled once more.  
Finkel had turned around and was somewhat awake now, one eyebrow was up and he was confused. "Is everything alright?"  
"Sorta you kinda killed my body last night so.. " Klaus sighed "Can you maybe carry me a bit?"  
Finkels eyes lit up and he blushed "Yeah sure I can.. Um sorry for killing your body I didn't know I went that hard.. "  
"It's fine it felt great in the moment though so no complaints" Klaus grinned as he kissed the blond's forehead.  
Finkel wrapped his arms around Klaus's waist and pulled him in, kissing his back. He ran his fingers along the scars on the others back, he'd practically memerised them by now and while Klaus said they were ugly he decided they made him look handsome.  
Klaus smiled, he knew exactly what the blond was doing. "You still love my scars? Are they that beautiful to you?"  
"Yes, to me they are just wonderful" Finkel said as he kissed the brunette's shoulder.  
Klaus sighed pleased by the blond's little complement. Glancing at the window where the blinds were shut completely but enough for a slight bit of light to come in, he could see snow lightly falling.  
"It's snowing" He murmured to Finkel.  
The blond smiled contently "Well I guess we can stay inside today"  
"Not like I can go anywhere today" Klaus replied as he took Finkel's hand and squeezed it lightly.  
"Sorry about that again" Finkel mumbled and lightly blushed.  
"It's fine I told you last night I wanted to wake up sore.. Not this sore but sore and you ended up making that happen for me so I can't complain" Klaus replied  
"Well I'm glad you're satisfied" Finkel smiled as he kissed, down the brunette's neck down to his shoulder.  
Klaus carefully swung his legs over and Finkel was about ready to get up before Klaus said something "Hold on Finkie let me try to get up myself" he slowly got up his legs shaking as he did. Klaus then gave up and flopped back down.  
Finkel giggled and walked over, picking Klaus up and carrying him bridal style to the couch. The blond laid down cuddling him "Once again sorry about your body.. "  
"Stop apologizing, I knew it would happen" Klaus kissed Finkels forehead.  
"Today is gonna be an extra cuddly day" Finkel said before adding "Though I sorta wish it was a fick mich alles tag"  
"Maybe should have taken it a bit easy" Klaus mumbled and Finkels eyes shot up to stare at his,  
"What bitch?"  
"Nothing nothing" The brunette shook his head and grinned.  
"Vati~" Finkel purred "What did you just say?"  
"Fine, I said maybe you should have gone a bit easy on me. You know I mainly end up topping you" Klaus admitted  
"There that wasn't so hard. I know I should have gone easy on you but remember you kept telling me to basically pound you into the mattress and so I did" Finkel goofily shook his head grinning slightly.  
"I probably shouldn't have begged so much and maybe just maybe" Klaus said while looking Finkel in the eyes "You shouldn't have teased me like that"  
"Aw, but it's fun to tease you" Finkel whined.  
"I know it is Finkie but it sorta turns me on in a wacky way" Klaus smiled as the blond had a pouty face going. "Maybe if you'd learn not to tease me and keep me waiting I wouldn't be in pain" he added watching Finkel pout more.  
"I like teasing you though because you tease me all the time" The blond replied.  
"Yeah but do you get turned on to the third degree?" Klaus raised an eyebrow and Finkel shook his head. "That's what I thought"  
"But if I think of you" Finkel started "Oh boy it's on"  
Klaus smiled and kissed the blond "Glad to know you think of me"  
"Practically all the time" They both laughed.  
“I really hate the thought of having to go back to that office at some point, I’d rather live our lives out in peace and be able just to I don’t know..Have a normal non hidden life?” Klaus sighed  
“Where’d all this sad talk come from?” Finkel asked looking worried  
“I actually have no idea but it just came up” Klaus shrugged “If I’m honest these random sad thoughts are why I drink and all”  
“Well how do I fix em?” Finkel questioned.  
“You really can’t Finkie but you could try by just being near me” Klaus smiled  
“So am I fixing them right now?”  
“Mostly” Klaus replied “Your helping out a lot by just existing because otherwise this might have just been my entire life if you weren’t here”  
Finkel smiled “So my existence helps? Yay”  
“Yes a lot” Klaus smiled as he kissed Finkel.  
“Are you happy yet?” The blond asked after he had been tightly hugging Klaus for a few minutes  
“Actually very” Klaus kissed his lover “You always brighten me up, I’d love to go to that flower field I know of and spend a day with you of course we could go today”  
“I thought you were in a ton of pain?” Finkel questioned  
“I am but..I can make an exception and we can go out for the day though it’s snowing I’d love to see it during winter” Klaus replied “There are a lot of trees there and I think you’d like it”  
“Aw, Klaus I’d love to go but first we gotta get you up and walking at least somewhat normally we don’t want suspicion” Finkel smiled as he hopped off the couch and took Klaus’s hand helping him up.  
“Hm, It’s not that bad right now” Klaus said “Could be worse” he shrugged  
“Well no taking that whatever it is..Pervitin” Finkel said “I don’t want you falling back into that drug trip mess I want you to stay clean while with me” he smiled and Klaus walked over to him, wrapping his arms around his lover’s waist pulling him in a for a kiss.  
“I won’t take any I promise I’ll try to stay clean for a while” Klaus smiled “If I don’t you can punish me in anyway you want”  
Finkel blushed then smirked “Anyway? That’ll be fun guess we can have a little challenge going”  
“Alright it’s a challenge but I’ll have to think of something for you if I win” Klaus smirked “Want to start getting ready?”  
Finkel nodded and ran back into the bedroom, Klaus following.  
The blond threw on an undershirt, jeans, and a blue sweater while Klaus threw on a red sweater and sweatpants. The two really didn’t want to go out all fancy or anything after all it was a chill day. Finkel ran into the living room to grab a black scarf and turn around seeing Klaus right there he smiled.  
“Looking handsome” Finkel commented  
“Heh you look real cute in that” Klaus grinned and pulled him closer and into a kiss.  
“Wish I could wear more pink I think it’d look cute on me” Finkel replied  
“Pink definitely would be a good color on you though personally I like red” Klaus said as he took the blond’s hand and spun him around.  
“Are we gonna dance now?” Finkel joked.  
“We could but I’d rather dance in the flower field which by now is probably more of just a tree field I’ll have to take you there when spring or summer hits” Klaus said as continued to hold onto the blond.  
“Sorta wish we could cuddle in the snow that’d be fun but I don’t want a certain someone to see” Finkel rolled his eyes and Klaus immediately knew who he meant.  
“You don’t think they’d show up there?” The brunette asked.  
“I mean they might I don’t know I wanna go but maybe we should keep our guards up?” Finkel replied as he quickly kissed Klaus.  
“Sure, let's get going before we leave and the sun sets” Klaus giggled and grabbed his gloves before dragging Finkel out into the hallway, the two men quickly ran down the stairs and out into the street. “Alright follow me”  
Finkel followed Klaus down the surprisingly crowded streets he was looking around and not paying attention to when the brunette stopped and about ran into him.  
Of course out of all the people here Deertz was there.  
“Hello Captain Klenzendorf” Deertz said in a clearly fake cheery voice before he looked around Klaus “Hello Finkel” he added.  
“Hello Hermann Deertz nice winter day isn’t it?” Klaus asked and the blond just waved.  
“Indeed yes, what are you two doing out?” The gestapo chief asked  
“Well were out for the day since we don’t have to go to the office I thought we’d just walk around” Klaus shrugged  
Deertz just nodded “Well I don’t have much to say, not much going on in general so good day to you Captain and of course to Finkel” he glanced once more around Klaus’s shoulder and Finkel waved to him again before Deertz was walking off the other four following him.  
Klaus turned around “Why the fuck is he out here? I thought of all days that Deertz and his goons wouldn’t be out today” he angrily whispered “Well I really don’t give a fuck at this point we are going to go to the field and have a nice day because that dumbass can’t stop me”  
Finkel as the good natured person he was known for, was somewhat against this idea but if he was with Klaus he was fine with it “Alright let's get going”  
Klaus walked around all the paths he knew to get there angrily muttering things about the gestapo and confusing Finkel in many ways. At some point the blond swore he heard Klaus say something about ‘wanting to kill Deertz’ and many other horrid things but he knew he was mad and so he just let it go.  
It took a bit for them to reach the field and even then Klaus sat down in the snow and crossed his arms still muttering angrily.  
“Klaus honey why don’t you relax?” Finkel asked as he sat down beside him.  
“How the fuck can I relax when that dumbass might be out here?” Klaus asked  
“Hun let’s just enjoy this day please? I know Deertz can be annoying but maybe it was just a coincidence that we ran into him earlier, not like he sat there and questioned you a bunch. Now did he?” Finkel replied  
“No”  
“Exactly so stop pouting about him and let’s walk around I wanna dance” Finkel said excitedly as he stood up and ran a bit in the snow Klaus following him, the brunette was somewhat calm by now but still mad about Deertz.  
Finkel spun in circles trying to dance in some sort of way to brighten the other man’s mood. “Cmon Klaus let’s dance”  
Klaus walked over and grabbed Finkel’s hand, spinning the blond more before pulling him close and then moving him further away, and then finally back to being close. He kissed the blond quickly before they started dancing some more.  
Finkel broke off for a moment to do his own silly dance and he smiled as he heard Klaus laughing about that. The brunette watched Finkel for a moment before he started doing his own side dance and the two met in the middle laughing non stop about their little dances.  
Finkel laughed “Your little dance was really cute” he said as Klaus swayed them back and forth.  
“Aw, but yours was way cuter than mine I love watching you dance” Klaus spun the blond around once more before pulling him in for a kiss.  
“Can we walk around a bit? I’d love to see all of this place” Finkel asked and Klaus nodded as he took the blond’s hand and walked with him “So how do you know this place so well?”  
“I used to go here a lot growing up mainly with my family and Rosie” Klaus replied “I love to go here mainly during the summer it does bring back major memories but good ones”  
Finkel nodded “We used to have one of these around my house though I never went there because I always thought there’d be a random snake somewhere and I’d get bitten..Maybe I was a bit too gullible?”  
Klaus laughed “That’s funny, I was more scared of some big animal coming out of the forest thats around here knowing how many trees are around for some reason made me nervous mainly because of my stupid older brother constantly telling me stories that when I was younger I’d believe”  
“Guess we were both gullible kids huh?” Finkel chuckled as he looked up in a tree to see a squirrel’s little den and he smiled before looking at Klaus and practically getting lost in watching him, and the blond ended up tripping over a hidden tree root.  
“Finkel oh mein gott you silly boy!” Klaus laughed as he took Finkel’s hand and helped him up “Are you all good?”  
The blond nodded and blushed heavily.  
“You really need to pay attention to where you're going, not like I was though” Klaus winked and Finkel erupted with laughter.  
"Tell me though and be honest, you always seem to act like you're in some sort of trance when I'm with you. Am I so handsome you have to stare?" Klaus asked  
"Yes you are, your one the most handsome man in my life and I love that" Finkel replied "I forgot that Christmas is coming up, do you want anything special?"  
"Other than my husband? No" Klaus replied.  
"Sweet but really I want to make this Christmas special for us now that we're engaged" The blond wrapped an arm around Klaus's waist.  
"Seriously all I want is my lover and some wine, plus your getting something special" Klaus grinned  
"See that's what I mean if your getting me something special I wanna get you something special" Finkel replied  
"Well if it's special make it something I'd like and make it a surprise. How does that sound?"  
"Actually that'll work out" The blond nodded.  
"Better be good" Klaus joked  
"It will don't worry" Finkel grinned and wrapped his arms around Klaus. The two had stopped to admire the scenery. "I feel like laying in the snow"  
"Then lay in the snow but if you get sick don't complain to me" Klaus giggled as he watched the blond lay down  
“I won't get sick hun, when was the last time I got sick?” Finkel rolled around  
“I think it was last year actually”  
“See it was last year I think I’ll be fine besides it wasn’t that bad”  
Klaus rolled his eyes “Just don’t get over dramatic when you get sick”  
“Who says I'm over dramatic when I’m sick?” Finkel stopped rolling and glanced over at the brunette  
“I do, don’t think I forget last time” Klaus grinned at the thought  
“Shush you big dork” Finkel said as a light blush appeared on his face.  
“Naw you shut up” Klaus said as he flopped down into the snow beside Finkel and the two rolled around for a bit. “Great now I’m cold and I’ll probably get sick”  
“Who’s complaining now?” Finkel asked grinning before adding “Want to go home? I wanna take a bath with you”  
“Why a bath over a shower? I thought you were a shower person” Klaus stood up, taking Finke’s hand and helping him up.  
“I normally am but I kinda wanna cuddle with you” Finkel said as the two started heading back.  
“We can cuddle for the rest of the day then” Klaus decided  
***  
The two had gotten back and undressed quickly, now they were in the tub relaxing.  
Finkel smiled softly as Klaus wrapped his arms around him.  
“Want hot chocolate when we get out?” The brunette asked as he kissed the blond’s shoulder.  
“Sure why not may as well get as warm as I can” Finkel giggled at the kisses being placed over his shoulder and neck. “I swear if I feel anything against my back that shouldn’t be there I’ll kill you”  
“What if i can’t help it?” Klaus raised an eyebrow as he kissed Finke’s neck once more.  
“Then I guess I can’t do anything about it but I swear if it’s on purpose I will kill you” Finkel goofily grinned.  
“What if you cause it?” Klaus questioned  
Finkel thought for a moment “I guess then I’ll deal with it?”  
“Are you implying another round?” Klaus smirked  
“Most likely if you're up for it after I wrecked your body” Finkel grinned and Klaus just nodded.  
“I guess I can wreck your body if I feel like it then” Klaus placed kisses all over Finkel’s neck making the younger one squirm and laugh “Revenge!”  
“Klaus don’t make anything high up on my neck I don’t feel like trying to hide them!” Finkel complained  
“Uh...Too late?” Klaus panicked for a moment and Finkel sighed  
“It’s fine I guess I mean I can just hide it please don’t tell me there’s anymore” He glanced at Klaus  
“Maybe?...” Klaus raised and eyebrow  
“I’ll just see when we get out, then I can kick your ass afterward” Finkel grinned and flipped himself so he was facing Klaus. The two shared a few kisses that weren’t too long but still somewhat passionate.  
“I kinda wanna get out” Finkel said after a few minutes and Klaus picked him up bridal style and took him out before he grabbed a towel and threw it at Finkel before wrapping one around him. Finkel of course was now lost in a trance with the man in front of him before he looked over in the mirror and scoffed. “Really? You made them so high up” he complained and turned around, glaring at the grinning brunette.  
“What? Sorry I can’t control myself I guess” Klaus laughed “You can get revenge later if you want”  
“So we can get revenge on eachother?” Finkel grinned “That’ll be fun”  
“Please don’t kill me though” Klaus said as he dried off his hair with another towel before he walked out and came back a few minutes later fully dressed.  
“Why’d you get dressed? I’ll probably rip those off in an hour or so” Finkel turned to look at him.  
“Cause I don’t want to stay cold” Klaus rolled his eyes  
“Guess I’ll get dressed then shouldn’t be super bad” Finkel sighed “I’ll probably end up randomly getting super hot or something”  
“You hot? Wow your always hot” Klaus grinned as he watched Finkel strut off sassily to the bedroom “I’ll go make hot chocolate now if that’s okay with you”  
“Sure” Finkel called back.  
Klaus ran out into the kitchen, the blond following soon after and sneaking up behind Klaus wrapping his arms around him and snuggling into his neck.  
“That was fast” The brunette remarked before turning around to see Finkel only wearing boxers and one of his shirts. “That’s why..”  
Finkel grinned before he walked off once more, Klaus watching him smirking. “You won’t last long if you keep this up” he called to the blond.  
Finkel turned around and shrugged “Maybe I will maybe I won't”  
“You really won’t, do you know how much pain it causes me to watch you strut around like that and me not immediately pouncing on you?” Klaus replied before turning back around and pouring everything into two mugs and then turning around once more.  
Finkel flopped down on the couch as Klaus handed him his mug and the brunette sat down beside him. He caught Klaus staring at him several times and just smiled at it “Can’t stop staring can you?”  
“No not at all” Klaus smirked as he wrapped his arm around Finkel’s waist before moving down and laughing at the small squeak the blond made.  
Finkel sat his mug down and moved on Klaus’s lap making the brunette sit down his mug as well.  
Klaus at first was confused then he got the hint when the blond moved his legs so they were resting on either side of him.  
Finkel kissed Klaus rather quickly and many times, he was sort of impatient but Klaus expected that out of him because he was last night. The blond threw off Klaus’s shirt quickly “Maybe you shouldn’t have even put a shirt on if you knew I was going to throw it off this quickly”  
“Maybe I shouldn’t but then of course you would have stared at me like I stared at you and this probably would’ve went an entirely different way”  
Klaus stood up with the blond’s legs still wrapped around him.  
***  
The two were now laying back on the bed, tired as ever.  
“Klaus, today was a really nice day and honestly I couldn’t have asked for a better way to spend it” Finkel said as he cuddled up against the brunette.  
“I’m glad you enjoyed it as much as I did now don’t complain when your sore in the morning because it’s just straight up payback for you killing my body” Klaus smiled  
“Don’t worry I’ll complain as much as I’d like to” the blond kissed Klaus’s chest a few times “I’m a princess so I must complain”  
“So your the princess now” Klaus raised an eyebrow  
Finkel finally remembered what he had said the night before “Oh,shit”  
Klaus started laughing “Finally remember eh?”  
“Yes and now I’m regretting it”  
“Karma much?” Klaus replied  
“Fuck so it does really exsit” Finkel rolled his eyes and buried his face in Klaus’s chest  
“Totally I’ve had it come back and bite me in the ass a few times but that might be a story for another day” Klaus smiled and Finkel looked up  
“Can you tell me in the morning?”  
“Maybe if I can remember” Klaus yawned “Welp I’m tired so if you’re fine with it i’d like to pass out now..If I can”  
Finkel nodded and soon enough he was asleep.  
It took Klaus a bit for him to fall asleep but eventually he did and this time he was actually looking forward to the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a lengthy one that somehow did not take me as long as I expected (Wish I could do this with all chapters)  
> Double post because I finished 5 today and felt like posting both  
> 'Ill try to post more but with school back it's chaotic


	6. One Chaotic Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was kinda a fun chapter to write if I'm being honest :)

Klaus woke up and glanced out the window to see it was snowing like about every day. This day however was special, it was Christmas Day and the brunette had a surprise for the blond man who was currently laying right beside him. He slipped out of bed as quietly as he could constantly checking behind him to see if Finkel had awoken in any way yet. Klaus was planning his half of the Christmas surprise, he had gotten them rings to finally tie off their marriage. He was excited for Finkel’s half and honestly couldn’t wait but he couldn’t wait to give the blond his gift.  
The brunette took the small box that had both of their rings in it and slid it in his pocket, hoping he wouldn’t forget it was there. He checked the time before he sighed, he ended up getting up quite early and wasn’t expecting it. Klaus shrugged it off as a time for him to make breakfast early and hoped Finkel would get up soon.  
Within the time it took Klaus to make their breakfast Finkel had gotten up and sneaked up behind him, wrapping his arms around Klaus and burying his face in his back.  
“You're up early,” Finkel commented as he swayed a bit.  
“Yes I am somehow I decided I would make us breakfast and..” Klaus paused as he turned around and handed Finkel a plate “Yours is done”  
The blond smiled “You're such a great husband” he walked off to the table and sat down, Klaus turned off everything and soon enough sat down with him.  
“How much snow do you think is out there?” Klaus asked “It of course was snowing when I woke up”  
Finkel rolled his eyes “Again?...Probably a few inches, I will cry if we have to go back to work while it’s this snowy I want it to melt already”  
“I bet it’ll keep snowing and we’ll go back to work while it’s snowy and half of the kids will get sick” Klaus replied “I’d love to see half of them get sick and then their mothers come and complain to us”  
“I don’t want to deal with complaining mothers anymore” Finkel complained as he stood up and walked back into the kitchen, placing his plate into the sink and walked back to return to his seat.  
“Tell me about it” Klaus rolled his eyes “I swear everytime we sit down someone complains though it’s better than having them show up to the office and have to talk with them for hours upon hours” he stood up and sat his plate in the sink before walking back over and scooping up his husband. Klaus walked them both to the couch and sat down, cuddling with him.  
While the two were content Klaus pulled out the box from his pocket and handed it to Finkel.  
"What's this?" The blond asked a smile spreading across his face  
"My half of our special Christmas" Klaus grinned as he watched the other man's face light up when he opened the box.  
"Klaus this is uh.. " Finkel had tears forming "This is the best Christmas ever"  
Klaus smiled "I'm glad you like it hun"  
"Show me your hand." Klaus showed the blond his hand and Finkel placed a ring on his ring finger.  
Finkel put out his hand and Klaus did the same thing.  
"I pronounce us husband and husband" Klaus said before kissing Finkel. "Merry Christmas Finkie"  
Finkel kissed Klaus back and then wiped his eyes.  
“So when do I get my present?” Klaus asked  
“Later” Was all the blond said before he looked down at his hand and admired his ring “I love this ring so much Klaus it’s like some sort of way to show that were married but not exactly putting it out to the world”  
Klaus nodded “That’s why I got them..For us”  
“I think because of this we should celebrate in some way, what do you say?” Finkel asked as he shifted so he was sitting up.  
“How shall we celebrate?” The brunette asked as Finkel’s hands traced his chest.  
“How about we celebrate with some wine and then you’ll get your present” Finkel replied  
“Sounds good to me Finkie” Klaus said as he pulled Finkel closer to him and kissed him, this one lingering a little bit longer. "Still wish I knew what it was"  
"Don't worry, you'll figure it out real soon" Finkel grinned.  
"Hope I do," Klaus replied.  
***  
The two were now drinking wine and overall just messing around.  
"Shall I play some music?" Klaus asked  
"Go ahead I feel like dancing" Finkel smiled as Klaus got up and turned on the record player  
"You sure like to dance Finkie" The brunette remarked as he turned around to see Finkel doing his own little dance. He couldn't help himself from laughing at the sight.  
Finkel looked up at his laughing husband "Hey, get over here you big dork!"  
Klaus grinned and walked over, setting a hand on Finkel's hip and held the blond's hand in his other one.  
Finkel smiled and placed a hand on Klaus's shoulder.  
The two men slowly swung back and forth, sharing soft kisses as they went.  
"Can tonight be the night we're you let me actually get drunk?" Klaus asked  
"I guess I'll let it slide" Finkel replied "It's a holiday after all but after that you better try to stay sober"  
"I can't promise anything" Klaus shrugged  
"Promise this to me? Maybe we should make a dare in some way" Finkel proposed  
"Alright what's the dare?" Klaus asked  
"You stay sober for a month and I'll reward you" Finkel smirked  
"So what if I fail?" Klaus raised an eyebrow  
"I'm not sure just yet I'll have to think about it" Finkel shrugged,as the two continued to slowly sway.  
"Well if the date is set to start tomorrow I'm getting wasted" Klaus's declared  
"Really and possibly forgetting my little present?" Finkel questioned  
"No I won't forget it mmm.. Maybe I will" Klaus thought for a moment and Finkel just chuckled.  
"Well if it turns out how I planned I might forget it as well"  
This confused and yet excited Klaus and he anticipated for when he'd get Finkel's half.  
"Can't wait then" Klaus replied as he pulled Finkel in for a quick kiss.  
The blond let go of Klaus and walked over to the table, grabbing his glass and taking a drink. "Honestly this isn't bad, better than most wines I've had this year"  
"I've had that one for a bit, not super long but it's been here" Klaus walked over and then grabbed his glass and about chugged it. "Time to get wasted" he grinned at Finkel, who just rolled his eyes.  
"Not too wasted" Finkel replied  
"Nah I'll be wasted" Klaus giggled in response  
Finkel sighed "Then I guess I might have to watch you all night"  
"I'm not five Finkie in your husband" Klaus replied rolling his eyes.  
"You sometimes act five" Finkel muttered  
"Eh whatever age I am I should be allowed to act younger than I am" Klaus replied "Like you"  
"Like me? When do I act like I'm five?" Finkel questioned, he could tell Klaus was getting a bit tipsy.  
"All the time" Klaus was in and out at the moment with his logic.  
Finkel rolled his eyes at this,as the brunette quickly kissed him.  
“Clearly you are already tipsy hun," Finkel replied  
“Me tipsy? No," Klaus giggled  
Finkel pulled Klaus into another kiss but this became small and yet quick kisses between the two,pulling away ever-so lightly for air.  
“What's your present now? Or later” Finkel questioned as their lips were barely apart.  
“If now's an option then now” Klaus replied with a grin.  
***  
The two later found themselves back on the couch just relaxing after all that had just happened. Klaus of course was more than tipsy and Finkel was watching him.  
“Hey Finkie” Klaus started  
“Yes?”  
“Do you wanna mess with Deertz?” Klaus asked  
“What do you exactly mean by that?” Finkel questioned  
“Well heh maybe we could pull some sort of prank on him?” The brunette suggested.  
“Klaus you're drunk and I’m not sure if that’s a great idea” Finkel rolled his eyes  
“Well it’s just an idea but I still wanna make it happen” Klaus grinned  
“Look hun, I’m not sure I want an angry Deertz chasing after us, you saw what happened to Rosie, I don’t want that to be our fate too” Finkel replied  
“I think we’ll be fine Finkie” Klaus yawned “But first I might sleep for a bit”  
“Hun it’s almost midnight just go to bed," Finkel replied as he curled up with his husband and fell asleep.  
***  
The two woke up the next morning, Klaus was somewhat confused on what had happened the night before but about the only thing he remembered was his idea to prank Deertz. Finkel was in the bathroom and Klaus smirked to himself he was going to create a plan. The brunette decided that he would simply tell Finkel they were going to have a snowball fight but lead him around the gestapo building in an attempt to distract him with the snowball fight he’ll throw a snowball at Deertz window, but this snowball will have a rock of some sort in it just so that he can shatter the window.  
Finkel came back and wrapped his arms around Klaus’s waist “What are you so happy about?”  
Klaus was sipping his drink “Hm?” he wasn’t listening  
“I said,' What are you so happy about? You normally aren’t smiling when you wake up” Finkel replied  
“Oh, really not much I was thinking we could have a snowball fight today?” Klaus suggested  
“Klaus, that sounds great I can’t wait to totally beat you” Finkel grinned  
“What to head out a bit later? I want to wake up first” Klaus replied as he turned around and wrapped his arms around the blond, so they were holding onto each other.  
“Sure” Finkel looked up and into Klaus’s eyes with a hint of mischief.  
The two continued their morning normally before getting dressed, Klaus wearing his trenchcoat and boots and under were multiple layers. Finkel wearing his uniform and again underneath was multiple layers and they both wore a hat.  
“Ready?” Klaus asked and Finkel nodded.  
Soon enough the two men were running around and throwing snow at each other like they were still kids, people stared but yet said nothing and they didn’t care what they thought the world was going to hell anyways so why not have some fun?  
Klaus ran in the direction of the gestapo building smirking as he did, he turned around and threw a snowball at Finkel before getting hit back with one and continuing to run.  
Eventually they were throwing the snowballs around at each other until one hit the window of Deertz’s office. The man cringed before he grinned and looked at Finkel nodding when the blond shook his head. Klaus picked up a few more snowballs and threw them at the window laughing until one with a stone hit the window and shattered it. He looked at Finkel frantically and ran off before hearing an angry Deertz shouting in the distance. Klaus ran and laughed as he heard him, Finkel however had a face of pure shock and terror.  
The two ran into the jungen office as they heard Deertz basically stomping down the street after them. Klaus shut the doors and locked them giggling as he heard the other man getting closer.  
“Klaus, you really shouldn’t have done that,” Finkel whispered.  
“Maybe I shouldn’t have." Klaus shrugged it off. “It was worth it though but now we have a giraffe after us” he snorted at the last part, the two had always loved to make fun of Deertz.  
Before long they heard loud knocks at the door and the doorknob constantly being turned then loud shouting.  
“Captain I know you're in there come out! You can’t hide forever you know I can have you hanged if I wish” Deertz threatened and Klaus snorted once more.  
“Can’t get me Deertz you brat!” Klaus yelled back laughing as he heard the other man outside’s loud impatient and furious stomping.  
“I can take you out of there whether you like it or not! I could take little Finkel too, how does that sound?” Deertz snarled.  
Klaus laughed “How are you going to get in here?”  
“I have my ways." Was all Deertz said before the two could hear his footsteps getting quieter.  
Klaus could only laugh and wheeze at that “It’s so stupid he thinks he can get in here and over what? Me breaking a window with a snowball that had a small stone in it how funny”  
Finkel sighed “Yes it was funny but Klaus hun..I don’t know what he could do you know how his tempers been recently.”  
“His? What about mine, hell mines never here” Klaus grinned slyly as he lit a cigarette though they were inside, he didn’t care if the building were to burn down.  
Finkel rolled his eyes “I’m not joking I don’t feel like being hanged and I don’t think you do too I want a life and a life with you, I want to finish out this war with you and not us hung before then”  
“Well why don’t we have a little fun then? Prank Deertz some more” Klaus snorted and Finkel audibly sighed.  
“I guess we could” Finkel finally said, giving in and grinning “Any ideas?”  
“We could challenge him to a snowball fight?” Klaus suggested.  
Finkel giggled “We could and then beat his ass because we are better than him and we’ll show him that”  
Klaus nodded and took a puff “I guess we’ll wait till he gets back I bet we could hear him miles away stomping his way towards here”  
“What do you want to do in the meantime?” Finkel questioned.  
“I don’t know...Relax?” Klaus shrugged and sat down in his office, the blond sitting up a chair near him.  
“You relax? Wow I’m surprised not like we do that too often” Finkel winked  
“Well we should so we can kick Deertz’s ass in this snowball fight I wanna see him slip on the ice” Klaus laughed as he exhaled smoke.  
Finkel laughed along with him “That would be hilarious of course it would be funny too if you fell but just on your ass”  
Klaus rolled his eyes “I don’t want to leave with a broken ass Finkie though I wish he could because then maybe he could see how much of an ass he is”  
“He probably won’t get the message you're trying to send. I mean you know that he has a pencil for a brain” Finkel giggled.  
Klaus leaned over and kissed Finkel smiling afterwards "How long do you think it'll take him to get here?"  
"Maybe a good amount of time I don't know but not that long if he's that angry.. Though if it'd please you we could make a little make out happen" Finkel replied.  
Klaus smashed out his cigarette and turned all the way to Finkel before kissing him again "Hell yeah"  
Finkel smiled and kissed back pulling the brunette closer.  
The two shared a small moment of soft and passionate kisses before they once again heard the stomping feet of Deertz as he approached the building once more.  
Klaus laughed "The giraffe is back! Safari Alert!"  
This made Finkel start a laughing fit.  
Soon enough they heard Deertz knocking at the door and yelling return.  
"I'm back Captain and if you think I'm a fool just wait till you see what I have!" Deertz yelled and Klaus glanced at Finkel raising an eyebrow.  
"Whatcha think he has that's so important?"  
"Not sure should we see or do you think it's a trap?" Finkel shrugged.  
"Personally I think it's a trap of some sort. I mean what does he have that I want?" Klaus asked.  
"Are you going to answer me or just stay in there because I think you'll want what I have" Deertz yelled once more.  
Klaus rolled his eyes "I think he'll annoy us till we go out but I still think it's a trap"  
Finkel nodded "I don't trust it.. Should we send Rahm out there?"  
"I guess we could, it's worth a shot," Klaus shrugged.  
The brunette poked his head out “Hey Rahm! Can you go talk to Deertz? Thanks” was all he said before he retreated back to his office.  
Rahm walked to the door and opened it, Deertz of course thought that Klaus was there and he was preparing to rant before he stopped. “Where’s the captain?” he questioned  
“Not gonna say but he decided to send me out” She explained “So what were you gonna tell him?”  
“Well honestly I was going to rant about something but I’m not sure you’ll want to recite the entire thing back to him” Deertz shook his head."Now I'm distracted, can you get the captain to get out here before I hang him?”  
“I’ll see what I can do” Rahm replied before she shut the door, and Klaus poked his head back out of his office.  
“What did he say?” Klaus asked  
“Well basically get out there and talk to him before he hangs you” She shrugged “He said though he was going to rant”  
Klaus audibly sighed and rolled his eyes “I guess I can go outside, not like he’ll leave if I don’t but I’ll send you back out if anything goes wrong got it?”  
“Yes captain” She replied  
Klaus nodded and fully stepped out of his office, before walking over and opening the main door. “I’m here, what do you want?”  
“Well captain it’s about time, your little stunt has pissed me off as you can tell” Deertz started “It’s not the first time you’ve done something absolutely ridiculous like this before and then you get your little sub-officer involved what type of influence are you on him or even kids if you do silly, stupid things like this?” He scoffed  
Klaus however was in and out with Deertz ranting, he heard what he wanted.  
“I mean hell by your records I probably should have hung you with Rosie that day, you just don’t know how to stay out of trouble” Deertz started making weird hand gestures and Klaus just nodded and shrugged through half of it.  
“Captain?..Captain! Are you even listening to me?!” Deertz snapped his fingers several times before Klaus came back into reality and raised an eyebrow “See you can’t even pay attention for two seconds how can I, well anyone with a bunch of kids if you have the attention span of one!?”  
“Maybe I’d have a better attention span if what was coming out of your mouth was actually worth listening to, I mean why are you even ranting to me if you know how I act?” Klaus replied  
Deertz was silent for a moment “I..Damn you captain you outsmarted me in someway and I guess I can give you credit but maybe you’ll want to listen for once it might be good for you”  
Klaus shrugged “What do you ever say that's useful?”  
“Lots of things actually, that gets me back to what I just said, maybe listen?..” Deertz grinned “Now if you would meet me at my office later? I’d rather talk to you in my office than out here”  
Klaus rolled his eyes “Fine but if you start ranting again I’m out”  
“No promises, alright. I shall see you later” Deertz said before turning and walking away, before Klaus could reply.  
The brunette just shrugged it all off and walked back into his office, shutting the door behind him.  
“What did Deertz want?” Finkel asked, a worried look on his face  
“Not much, I only listened in when I felt but it was just a rant” Klaus replied “Other than that I’m supposed to meet him in his office later didn’t say when but later”  
“At least he didn’t threaten you with ya know hanging..” Finkel replied  
“He did in a way but that was to get me out there, he isn’t a very good speaker if I say so” Klaus grinned “Now you are”  
“Klaus..” Finkel grinned back, just that made him forget about the Deertz situation before they heard the phone ring.  
"Hopefully it's Deertz. I wanna know when he wants me to meet him. 'I'll have a surprise in mind" Klaus grinned  
"And what is that?" Finkel asked  
"Well I'll ask him to a snowball fight like you said earlier" Klaus replied  
"That'll be fun"  
Klaus nodded and picked up the phone, he didn't even get the chance to speak before he heard shouting. He rolled his eyes and held the phone away from his ear.  
"Is it Deertz?" Finkel whisphered  
Klaus nodded, clearly annoyed. "Deertz I can't understand a word your saying stop shouting you big baby"  
Deertz however did not seem to care about Klaus's response and continued on angrily shouting until he finally stopped.  
"Alright can you just tell me when to meet you? I got none of what you were shouting" Klaus sighed  
"I don't think you would have listened to what I had to say anyways, Captain you always ignore me" Deertz scoffed."Anyways, I really don't have an exact time right now but basically whenever you can stop by then that's when we'll meet"  
"Fine then" Klaus replied and then he hung up, not caring about what else the Gestapo captain had to say.  
"So I guess you're challenging him to a snowball fight when you show up to his office?" Finkel asked  
"Yep"  
"To be honest I thought you wouldn't even go but you seem like you want to"  
"I really wasn't planning on showing up but I feel like he won't leave me alone if I don't and I get to prank him so it evens out" Klaus replied  
Finkel shrugged "I guess.. You want to do something to kill time?"  
"I don't know what to do honestly, it's kalt and snowy, outside and I don't feel like another snowball fight so, why don't we stay in here?" Klaus suggested  
"Alright then though I don't know what there is to do in here" Finkel said "I'll probably get bored quickly to be honest"  
"Then figure out something to do hun" Klaus replied, "Not me though"  
Finkel giggled at that response. "Not sure I want to though, I mean it's just us and Rahm right now not sure she wants to hear us and then it'll raise suspicion" he murmured  
"Not like I care anyways we're married and we should be happy about it fuck what other people think" Klaus grinned and gave the blond a quick kiss.  
Finkel giggled softly, the two were cuddled up,sitting on Klaus’s chair.  
***  
Klaus arrived at the Gestapo building, not feeling too great about it overall. He opened the door, the building looked older and somewhat broken down, he wasn’t sure how long the building had been standing or what its previous use had been but he was sure he didn’t want to know. There was a wore-down looking desk no one was at it though. Does the Gestapo really have a secretary? Klaus thought. He looked over it, seeing nothing but an old phone, scattered papers, and a glass though he was not sure what it was filled with. Klaus wondered where the rest of the men were, normally when he passed by he could see (if the curtains were to the side for once) about four other men there. At this point the building looked as if it were desolate, Klaus started to think that Deertz had just set him up.  
Looking up Klaus saw that there was a door not too far from the right of the desk, he was startled when Deertz opened it out of nowhere.  
“Jesus..” Klaus said as he caught his breath “You startled me”  
“I guess I’m sorry..” Deertz said sarcastically. “Sorry no one else is here at the moment, as you can probably tell. I sent them all off to do more important things”  
“Like hang people?...” Klaus muttered  
“Yes and no..Not like you’d want my job anyways” Deertz commented before he motioned for Klaus to follow him.  
Deertz led the brunette up a staircase that led to his office, something (though from further away he didn’t know exactly what it was) was placed over the shattered window, glass shards were scattered though they were smaller.  
“As you can see Captain,” Deertz paused while sitting down, Klaus sat down in one of the chairs in front of him “I’ve already started and I’m mainly done with cleaning up the little mess you caused earlier. The others weren’t so pleased with all the glass shards but they managed to clean it up pretty good”  
Klaus rolled his eyes at this then smirked “Surprised you even began to clean up, you were so busy deciding to chase me down the road”  
Deertz said nothing at first, he just sat there,his smile had faded for a moment before it came back. “Yes well maybe I wouldn’t have had to if you wouldn’t have thrown a stone snowball at my window”  
“Oh, please I was just having fun I didn’t know there was a stone in my snowball” Klaus scoffed  
“You might say that now but I still have my suspicions about you, Captain” Deertz replied slyly.  
Klaus raised an eyebrow, a slight hint of fear hit him he wasn't exactly sure why.  
"Anyways if we're being honest more like if I am.. I really called you here for nothing" Deertz said with a little smile.  
"Well out of all of this Deertz.. I did have one thing to ask you" Klaus admitted  
"Oh, and what is that?"  
"Want to have a snowball fight?"  
Deertz chuckled. "A snowball fight? Captain are you still ten or something?"  
"No I just thought it would be fair game after I accidentally broke your window" Klaus replied smugly  
"Is this your childish way of repaying me?" Deertz sneered  
"Not exactly this can be part of it" Klaus suggested  
The other man rolled his eyes then audibly sighed "I guess we have a deal" he extended his hand to shake on it.  
Klaus extended his hand and shook Deertz. "It's a deal, see you tomorrow at…?"  
"Noon" Was all Deertz said before Klaus took off out of the old office and down the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope yall enjoyed this chapter next one will be just a fun chapter hehe.  
> I think this is a new record for me in getting out chapters, I'm stuck at home most of the week anymore and I have time to write finally.  
> I'm trying to attempt to write shorter chapters for the fact half of the chapters keep ending up about 5,000 words and nothing bad with long chapters but I feel like all of them are that way.  
> Also, I might end up writing some one-shots so there's a possibility for a new little story :)


	7. Deertz is a double crosser

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a shorter chapter but it was fun to write.   
> It took forever to figure out a title because I wanted to make fun of Deertz for no reason.

Klaus practically rushed to get home, he didn’t want to be out in the frigid air and on the snowy streets anymore. It was getting darker out at this rate and to be honest he just wanted to get back to Finkel.  
The two had decided that it was better to share an apartment, though Finkel still went to his to avoid any suspicion.   
Klaus ran up the stairs and finally to his apartment, opening the already unlocked door to see Finkel sitting down on the couch. The brunette quickly closed the door and threw his jacket to the side.   
"How'd it go?" Finkel asked as Klaus sat down beside him with an audible but pleased sigh.   
"Well he really called me there for no reason, probably some sort of scare tactic but I did get him to have a snowball fight with me, we meet at noon"  
Finkel smiled "Well then I'd love to watch you kick his ass"  
"Oh, I can do more than that" Klaus replied before adding "If I really feel like it that is"  
Finkel giggled and tilted Klaus's face towards his before kissing him.   
Klaus of course kissed back and then pulled away. "It's nice to just be able to kiss you."   
"It's nice just to be able to stare into your eyes" Finkel replied  
"Now you're just trying to make it sappy" Klaus chuckled, as he softly kissed the blond.   
Finkel laughed “Is that a good thing?”  
“Coming from you, yes” Klaus grinned “Though about anything that comes from you is good”   
Finkel playfully punched Klaus in the arm “Shush…”   
"I can't decide if I wanna stay up or go to bed early, either way I'll be tired tomorrow so guess it doesn't matter" Klaus shrugged.   
Finkel kissed Klaus’s forehead “Well if your tired then just go to sleep now so maybe you’ll wake up ready to kick Deertz’s ass”   
“Maybe I will but if I do I want to fall asleep in your arms you big dork” Klaus replied   
“I can make that happen,” Finkel said as he stood up and carefully picked Klaus up. “Let’s go”   
“Finkie what the hell are you doing?” Klaus asked  
“Well I’m taking you to the bedroom is that fine?”   
“Yes but can you let me do what I need to do first bitte”   
“Alright” Finkel said as he sat Klaus down on the bed “But if you stay up late I swear I’ll kick your ass”   
“Are you my mother now?” Klaus asked   
“Maybe just maybe” Finkel grinned as he watched Klaus walk off. The blond laid down on the bed and undid his suspenders, throwing them off to the side. “I’m so tired,” He mumbled. The random amount of running they had done had worn him out.   
Klaus walked back in moments later, in shorts and a tank top only to find a half awake Finkel lying on the bed. “Finkie honey if your tired why don’t you go to sleep”   
“No no Klaus you go to sleep first” Finkel said as he sat up and yawned   
“Cmon Finkie get into whatever your gonna sleep in and lay down with me” Klaus said as Finkel complained but then got up and got ready.   
Finkel decided to sleep in just shorts because he decided it would be too much work to wear anything else. The blond crawled into bed beside Klaus and received a kiss before he placed his head on the brunette’s chest.   
***  
The two were passed out until almost 9:30, when Finkel woke up and panicked. He murmured a few things to himself before he remembered the snowball fight wasn’t until Noon giving them some time. He nudged Klaus beside him to wake him up. “Klaus honey cmon get up”   
“Finkie let me sleep” Klaus whined   
“It’s about 9:30 do you want to wake up and get ready to kick Deertz’s ass or what?” Finkel asked  
Klaus quickly sat up “Alright alright I’m up! Why didn’t you wake me up any earlier?...”   
“Because I just woke up” Finkel replied before he got up and stretched “You have about two and a half hours to get ready and that should be a good amount of time if you can actually use it wisely for once, though I’m pretty sure Deertz wouldn’t care if you show up even a few minutes late he just might rant for another hour”   
“Noon is to early for Deertz to rant” Klaus complained as he got up “I’d rather shoot myself than listen to him go on about something stupid”   
“Well then that’s just a nice thing to say this early” Finkel rolled his eyes as he walked off into the kitchen, and poured himself a glass of wine.   
“Drinking this early? Your as bad as me” Klaus chuckled   
“Shush mister you have a snowball fight to win and I just want to be a bit tipsy before I go as of course a just in case if dumbass starts ranting” Finkel replied “Now start getting ready I know it’s early but I want you ready early so we don’t have to hear any rants”   
“Fine” Klaus sighed as he walked off to get dressed.  
In the meantime Finkel was still drinking his wine and ignoring Klaus’s complaints and remarks. The blond even quietly sang to himself while drowning it all out.   
Klaus of course walked back out complaining, but finally stopped when he realized Finkel was both singing and ignoring him. "Finkie" he said  
Finkel was still ignoring him  
"Finkie!" Klaus said this time louder.   
Finkel was still ignoring him because he was too into singing.   
Klaus rolled his eyes and walked behind the blond to surprise him, he kissed his shoulder before Finkel noticed.   
"Klaus what are you doing?"  
"Getting you to notice me" Klaus replied  
"This might not be the best way but okay" Finkel sat down his glass.   
Klaus just giggled "I want to be less stressed before my little snowball fight"   
Finkel turned around and gave Klaus's a quick kiss "Well then let me get dressed"  
"You still have time darling" Klaus replied   
"Yeah I do but if your going to even try to fool around with me then I want to be ready to leave when the time comes and not half undressed and pinned to the wall, " Finkel responded "Though I guess that would be sorta hot"  
"Alright Finkie shush your filling my head with images that'll get us in trouble" Klaus quickly added  
"If you're fine with it then later I'll describe all sorts of things to you" Finkel yelled back as he went into the bedroom.   
Klaus grinned as he realized how the blond's mind had been poisoned in a good type of way like his was. The brunette sat down on the counter and decided to drink a bit of wine himself, though making sure Finkel wasn’t aware of it.   
“Klaus!” Finkel called  
Klaus quickly put the glass down in panic,luckily the blond wasn’t in the same room. “Yeah?” he called back  
“Have you seen my scarf?” Finkel asked as he walked into the room.  
“Maybe I’m not sure check the basket of winter stuff maybe?..Or you left in my office one of those” Klaus replied  
“Alright” Finkel once more went into the bedroom and Klaus sighed in relief, as he snuck in another sip though he had to put it down once more as the blond reentered the room. “Found it”   
“Great, can we walk around for a bit?” Klaus asked as he stood in front of the door.  
“Sure why not” Finkel shrugged as the two headed out the door and outside.  
“I honestly won’t be surprised if the coward doesn’t show up later” Klaus remarked as they walked around the crowded streets.   
“Me neither” Finkel replied as he shoved his hands into his pockets.   
***  
The bell had finally rung at noon and Klaus and Finkel were waiting around the Gestapo's office for any sign of Deertz.  
“You think he forgot?” Finkel asked  
“Not really I think he lied but that’s just me” Klaus replied, glancing around.  
"'I'll kick his ass if he made us get up earlier than normal for nothing" Finkel mumbled  
Klaus chuckled "Your starting to sound like me"  
"Is that good or bad?"   
"Not sure but it's up to you" Klaus replied with a grin before quickly changing to subject "I have just a slight feeling that Deertz might be in his office, or he decided to stay home"  
"Why don't we go in there and have a look?" Finkel suggested and Klaus nodded as he went over and opened the door.   
"It's unlocked so I would think he's in here" Klaus said as he took a few steps in, as Finkel walked in behind him shutting the door as quietly as possible.   
Klaus decided to walk up to the desk in the room, like last time and of course nothing was moved. The brunette proceeded to try to open the door that led to Deertz's office though he had no luck and the door was locked. "It's locked Finkie I think we just got tricked"   
"What if this is a trap.. " Finkel replied with some sort of anxiety in his voice.   
"I think we're fine Finkel . He probably had to go out for part of his job. Look, let's just go home and enjoy the day, act like none of this happened" Klaus said as he walked back outside, only to notice that in this short amount of time the streets were less crowded. "Finkel lets get home now, I have a bad feeling about this"  
Finkel walked out confused as Klaus took his hand and quickly began to run. The blond wasn't sure what he was exactly happening but he could hear planes flying over as they ran.   
The crowds still out began to scramble as with confusion of what was happening as well.   
***  
The two had gotten back, despite the amount of shoving they had to do.   
"Do you think there's going to be a raid?" Finkel asked worriedly.   
"I think we'll be fine" Klaus replied as he gave a reassuring kiss to Finkel.   
The brunette walked over to the window, glancing out to see the few remainders in the streets, scrambling.   
Finkel went over and sat down on the counter, he swayed his legs around to distract himself. “Klaus, can we please do something? I need to distract myself”   
“Alright how about we draw?” Klaus suggested as he made his way over to the blond.  
Finkel nodded “That sounds nice”  
“I’ll go get everything, you just sit tight” Klaus replied as he kissed Finkel’s forehead.  
A few moments later Klaus returned with some paper, a few pencils, and a few colored pencils. He sat them down on the table and Finkel walked over excitedly, sitting down.   
“Anything certain you want to draw?” Klaus asked  
Finkel shook his head “Maybe something to do with winter?”  
Klaus shrugged “Well then you draw that I personally want to draw something else”  
“What is that?” Finkel asked  
“I’ll tell you..More like i’ll show you when I’m done” Klaus replied as he started sketching.   
The blond was too infatuated with watching Klaus draw that he forgot to start his own drawing.   
Klaus glanced up and chuckled at this, causing Finkels face to flush a red color.   
"Why don't you draw a picture of me?" Klaus asked  
"Hm?"   
"Well you keep staring I'm just suggesting it"   
Finkel looked away before he picked up a pencil and began sketching, he decided to draw Klaus’s blind eye mainly to give the other man some confidence about it.   
Soon enough both were done.  
“On the count of drei show me your drawing” Klaus said “Eins..Zwei..Drei!”   
Finkel flipped his drawing around and so did Klaus. The brunettes drawing was of Finkel.   
“Klaus how do you draw so well?!” Finkel asked as Klaus handed him the drawing and Finkel handed Klaus his drawing.  
“Is this one of your eyes?” Klaus asked  
“No It’s yours” Finke replied “I thought if I drew your blind eye you might gain some confidence in it”  
“Finkel I’ve had it for how long now? I’ve gotten so used to it though It’s terrible but some days I forget I’m even blind in it” Klaus replied “Though It’s nice and you aren’t a bad artist yourself”   
“Why thank you” Finkel said as he did a silly little bow, making Klaus laugh.  
Over the place they heard loud noises and felt everything shake, it was a few planes flying over the town.   
“Jesus christ-” Finkel said as he looked around making sure nothing was messed up, though it had only lasted what felt like a few seconds he had his worries.   
“Motherly instincts” Klaus murmured   
“Shush Klaus my motherly instincts will come in handy at some point” Finkel replied   
“What do you want kids or something?” Klaus asked as Finkel glanced back.  
“Would that be a problem?”  
“Yes, Finkel of course it would be first off we’d have to adopt a kid and secondly were gay they would never let us” Klaus replied “It would be great but It’d probably never happen”  
“Wish it would..” Finke mumbled as tears formed in the corners of his eyes.   
“Oh, Finkie” Klaus got up,crouched down, and wrapped his arms around the blond “I wish it would happen but with the fucked up world we live in I’m not sure It would work out how we want”   
“I don’t care what our government says If I want to adopt kids with my husband I should be allowed to” Finkel murmured  
“Finkie, how about after this whole war bullshit is over we start our little family” Klaus suggested in an attempt to lift the younger man's spirits.   
“We could start a family after the war...and live in an actual house” Finkel replied as he wiped his tears away. “I’d love that”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed this though it's shorter. Chapter 8 should be out soon and I've had this one done for a bit.   
> Happy Holidays Kameraden! ❄️


	8. Day At The Office

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A somewhat longer chapter because why not :)

A month had passed and though it was still cold and snowy at times, the sun was finally returning and things were looking a bit better not by much though. In the past week there was an air raid and the town had been in a panicked state since, though neither of the men had seen Deertz stalking around surprisingly enough.  
Finkel and Klaus were still stuck around the office, mainly doing pointless things so it was more like they had constant free time.  
The only problem with this day though was that the building was surprisingly silent and there was a sort of tension in the air, people had been on edge since the raid.  
Fräulein Rahm was the first to say something "Why don't we all do something"  
"Like what?" A kid asked  
"Well.. " She paused for a moment before admitting "I don't know something to take our minds off of all this, maybe relive our stress?"  
"Why don't we all just nap" Klaus mumbled, making Finkel crack a smile.  
Rahm just gave them a confused expression before she ignored them.  
While she was off talking to the kids, Klaus and Finkel were sitting there cracking jokes and laughing. Rahm continued to glare at the two men while they loudly laughed.  
After a bit more of this Rahm snapped "If you two are going to be so loud why don't you just go in your office?"  
Klaus rolled his eyes "Fine" he said simply as he and Finkel went into their office, shutting the door behind them.  
The two sat down and boredly glanced at each other, before Finkel cracked another joke and they both started laughing again.  
Klaus leaned in and gave the blond a quick kiss. "I think I got the perfect husband" the brunette purred "Smart, handsome, and funny"  
"I could say the same about you" Finkel replied, then incoherently mumbled something.  
"Hm?"  
"Nothing" Finkel put it off  
"Tell me honey" Klaus said as he turned Finkels head slowly towards him, making eye contact.  
Finkel shook his head "It's nothing important"  
"Alright then" Klaus gave Finkel another quick kiss.  
Finkel decided it was time for something other than sitting around. So the man got the attention of his lover, by placing a hand on his thigh.  
"Hm?" Klaus looked at the blond, raising an eyebrow as Finkel slid down to the floor. "Finkel do you seriously want to do this now?"  
Finkel nodded "Please? I like the feel of danger"  
"What if-"  
"Shh shh it'll all be fine" Finkel murmured, acting motherly in some way. He placed both of his hands on Klaus's inner thighs while looking up at the brunette in a pleading manner.  
"Fine I guess.. " Klaus sighed "But if Rahm comes in here hide under the desk"  
Finkel nodded as he watched Klaus undo his suspenders and undo his pants for the blond.  
Finkel quickly slid his hand over Klaus's crotch and the brunette inhaled sharply.  
Within a few moments Finkels mouth was around his tip and Klaus threw his head back suppressing all the moans that he could, while his hips jutted upward as Finkel went down further. When Finkel had about deepthroated him it was harder for Klaus to keep quiet. "Finkie oh jesus-" he murmured out in pleasure.  
Finkel inwardly smirked as Klaus bucked his hips, causing the blond to gag.  
"Sorry," Klaus mumbled and Finkel waved a hand off to the side, showing he was fine.  
Finkels tongue swirled around tasting pre-cum.  
Klaus continued to thrust but gently in some way into the blonds mouth. "Honey.. Close" was all he said and Finkel just gave a small grin.  
Soon enough Finkel had liquid running down the back of his throat and with one final swirl he brought his head up,a few strands of saliva dripped as he licked his lips.  
"You did good at keeping quiet" Finkel murmured as Klaus redid his pants.  
The two were lucky Klaus was able to keep quiet, Finkel on the other hand not so much.  
"Finkie do you think you can keep quiet?" Klaus asked before trying anything  
Finkel only shrugged "I'm not sure you know how I am, I can't stay as quiet as you can in bed"  
Klaus blushed lightly, Finkel was sitting in his chair and he was on the floor beside him. They were scared that if they went ahead that their luck of no one walking in on them would vanish.  
“If I’m being honest I’m kinda tired” Finkel admitted as he yawned.  
Klaus smirked “It took that much effort to suck my dick then?”  
Finkel sighed “I guess so, Can we take that nap you talked about earlier?”  
Klaus shrugged “Sure I don’t see why we can’t not like Rahm cares”  
Finkel gave a small smile “I’m going to sleep on your chair then”  
“Alright then” Klaus said as he got up and sat down on the edge of the desk, watching the blond as he began to sleep.  
Finkel opened one eye and grinned before shutting it again and then mumbling “Are you gonna watch over me while I sleep?”  
“I probably will,” Klaus mumbled back.  
Within a few minutes the blond was out and then of course there was a knock on the door.  
“Come in!” Klaus said and the door opened to reveal Jojo. “Hey Kid!”  
Jojo walked up to the desk “Hey Captain” he said as he tilted his head, noticing sleeping Finkel. He then lowered his voice to more of a whisper “Anything going on? Were so bored out there”  
Klaus shook his head “There’s really nothing going on in here, personally I’m pretty bored too”  
Jojo noticed all the paperwork and even drawings scattered around on the Captains desk. “You draw?”  
“Yeah, kid I draw mainly out of boredom” Klaus replied “It gives me something to do then sorting through all this paperwork, speaking of paperwork I still have to figure out some stuff”  
“Is this what being an adult is like?” Jojo asked  
“Well if you really want to know yes but at the same time no” Klaus said as he sorted through a few papers. “If I’m admitting anything being an adult is shit so Jojo my advice would be for you to enjoy your war childhood”  
Jojo sat down in one of the empty chairs in front of the desk, looking over once more at the sleeping blond. He looked back up at Klaus to find the man staring at Finkel with a small smile.  
“You two get along don’t you?”  
“Hm?”  
“You two get along don't you?” Jojo repeated  
“Yeah…” Was all Klaus said, as a light blush spread across his face and he turned back to the scattered papers.  
“Can I ask you a question Captain” Jojo asked  
“Sure go ahead”  
“Do you like Finkel?”  
Klaus blushed and then turned to Jojo “As friends yes”  
Jojo didn’t want to say anything else but he had his skepticism about the Captain and Finkel. “You two are like best friends”  
Klaus shrugged as he looked back down “I suppose we are”  
"I think it's good you have each others backs like me and Yorkie" Jojo said  
Klaus started to get a bit skeptical of the kid, it's like he knew in some way about them.  
It was quiet in the office for a moment before they heard Finkel mumbling "I want cuddles.. " he stirred and opened his eyes, not noticing Jojo "I want cuddles Klaus"  
Klaus glared over at Jojo who had a confused expression.  
"Klaus.. " Finkel whined as he sat up. He put his arms on the desk and laid his head down staring up at the captain.  
Klaus put a hand on the blond's head, ruffling his hair forgetting for the moment that Jojo was there.  
Finkel made a pleased noise and smiled. "Can I have cuddles?"  
Klaus nudged his head one way to show Jojo was there and Finkel immediately sat up, blushing.  
Jojo was just confused by all of this but decided not to question it, as the blond had basically just woken up.  
"When did you get here Jojo?" Finkel asked.  
"While you were sleeping.. " Jojo replied  
"We were talking about how it feels to be an adult" Klaus explained  
"Hm" Finkel thought “Well in my honest opinion it’s trashy though I’m not sure how you will do, depends if this war ever ends”  
Klaus shrugged “Never know it might end soon or it might be a while”  
Jojo sat there in silence while the two men talked about war. “How is it to fight in a battle?” he asked finally.  
“Oh, it’s a living hell you should honestly be glad your still a kid cause you’d hate it out there” Klaus began “First off I was on the eastern front before all the shit with my eye happened and believe me when I say it’s cold I mean it’s fucking cold, then most of the time there’s little to no privacy I mean for me it wasn’t super bad but for others it was way worse”  
Jojo cut it for a moment “What if my dad is out there..Like what if he was sent to Russian after being in Italy?”  
Klaus played along “Possibility, at this rate they've been sending people everywhere” he paused in thought “I got thrown off, let’s just change the subject I don’t feel like talking of war”  
“Please captain I wanna hear your war stories, like how’d you get your blind eye?” Jojo asked  
“I guess I could tell that story..” Klaus replied “Of course this all happened in Russia the shittiest place to be in war thanks to winter. We never actually had the exact time when the enemy was going to attack, Russians can be somewhat surprising when it comes to attacks so it ended up we had to stay out in the trenches all night and stand guard” he paused for a moment before continuing “Of course the Russians ended up attacking in the middle of that night and believe me it sucked, I couldn’t see shit half of the time and you never knew if there was a grenade near or not. Finkel was there with me we were kinda stuck together the whole time and I’m quite glad of that or I might have not made it out”  
“So Finkel saved your life there?” Jojo asked.  
Klaus nodded “A grenade went off not to far away and they were shooting at us like there was no tomorrow, thanks to the way the Soviets make grenades the shrap metal was deadly itself and that kid is what hit me in my eye, though luckily I still have it though it’s blind” he sighed after that part  
“What happened to Finkel?” Jojo asked  
“Well Finkel was shot in the leg” Klaus replied “He got shot while he was dragging me out though he of course had to explain this to me later thanks to the fact I passed out” he said as he glanced over at Finkel.  
“You two seem to look out for each other, kinda like how me and Yorkie do” Jojo replied with a small smile.  
Klaus just gave a small smile back before there was a knock on the door and Rahm walked in.  
“Jojo there you are!” She exclaimed “You need to tell me where you go before I have to search everywhere”  
“Sorry” Jojo replied, his smile turning into a frown.  
Rahm looked at the men before back at Jojo “Well you want to come back out? The others are thinking about playing in the snow for a bit”  
“No thanks I’d rather stay in here and talk with Captain K, he’s been telling me war stories” Jojo explained  
“Oh, really?” Rahm said, raising a brow and looking over at the Captain, “Interesting, well just come outside if you change your mind” with that she left the room.  
Klaus looked over at Jojo “How come you want to stay in here and listen to stories rather than go outside and play?”  
“Your stories are interesting and besides if I go outside the kids might pick on me” Jojo replied  
Finkel had fallen asleep once more, his face buried in his arms as he rested on the desk.  
“Do you two ever sleep?” Jojo asked while he looked at the sleeping man.  
“Of course but we always have to be at the office pretty early and sometimes we don’t leave till later so our sleep schedules are pretty fucked up” Klaus explained “Why don’t you tell me about your sister how she is doing?” he said, trying to change the subject once more.  
“Well she’s doing good. I really don’t have much to say about her” Jojo said.  
“Thanks to that random raid it seems like there's been nothing going on because people are too scared to about even step out of their house for two seconds” Klaus sighed “It’s all boring”  
“Yeah it is though I get all this time to work on my art skills” Jojo replied with a smile  
“You draw?”  
“Yep, often but I draw I’m still learning” he said as he grabbed his bag, pulling out a few pages and handing them to Klaus.  
“These look great kid, for just starting” Klaus replied  
“They do? Personally I think I could do better” Jojo replied as the captain sorted through his art and then handed them back.  
Finkel once again awoke and looked over at Klaus with a small grin, and the brunette raised an eyebrow. “Can we do what we planned earlier?..”  
Klaus looked over at Jojo who was once more confused by Finkel. “What did you have planned earlier?”  
“Nothing important kid” Klaus replied  
“It was important..” Finkel said still half awake “At least to me”  
“What was it?” Jojo questioned again  
“Nothing important kid” Klaus repeated  
“Klausss please” Finkel whined  
“Give him time to wake up,” Klaus replied as he rolled his eyes.  
Finkel sat up and once again forgot that Jojo was there “Klaus pleasee!”  
“Finkie no” Klaus sighed  
“Did you just call him Finkie?” Jojo asked  
“No your hearing things kid” Klaus replied sarcastically  
Finkel kicked his legs impatiently as if he were five. “Bitte..”  
“Finkel” Klaus said with an angry tone “No”  
The blond’s face turned into a pouty one but yet he stayed quiet this time.  
“Anyways kid” Klaus started as he turned his attention back to Jojo “Anything you want to talk about?..”  
“Well I was going to ask you something but I don’t think it’s important..” Jojo replied  
“Suit yourself kid, if you want to ask at any point go ahead” Klaus replied  
Jojo contemplated before he shook his head as a no and then turned his attention back to Finkel who was once again complaining.  
“Klaus cmon” Finkel mumbled  
“Your tired wake up first then we’ll talk” Klaus replied  
Finkel mumbled something and Klaus raised an eyebrow. “Hold on for just a moment kid” he said as he grabbed the blond and dragged him out of the office, shutting the door behind him.  
Jojo sat there in confusion but then he just started sketching to ignore them outside.  
“Finkel why are you acting like this..?” Klaus sighed “The kid can’t know”  
“You still owe me Klaus” Finkel replied  
“Yes I do but later not with a kid who probably still has his innocent” Klaus rolled his eyes  
“But I want something now” Finkel whined  
“Well you'll get something later if you stop acting like your five!” Klaus said as he furrowed his brows in frustration  
“Fine” Finkel sighed “But if you make me wait this long it better be good”  
“Oh, it’ll be good” Klaus mumbled  
With that the two men walked back into the office and Finkel sat down without a word of complaint. Klaus glanced over to see what Jojo was doing.  
“Whatcha drawing?” Klaus asked  
“The office” Jojo replied  
“Can I see?”  
“When I’m done Captain” Jojo replied as he continued to doodle.  
Klaus glanced over at Finkel who was boredly staring off into space. The brunette slyly slipped a hand on Finkels thigh, watching the blonds eyes light up as he slowly moved his hand over. Finkel bit his lip and tried to keep calm as Klaus's hand kept getting closer and closer. Until he removed it leaving Finkel to softly whimper, and Jojo turned around his drawing.  
Klaus smiled at Jojo's drawing and said "It looks great"  
"Thanks I just have to shade around" Jojo replied as he went back to drawing.  
Finkel diverted Klaus's attention to his little problem.  
Already? Klaus mouthed  
Finkel nodded as his face turned a shade of red, the two were now hoping that Jojo would end up leaving within the next few moments though it was unlikely.  
The blond was having a hard time sitting still and keeping himself under control, as he glared at Klaus with bedroom eyes.  
With Jojo still busy with his drawing, Klaus's hand slid back to Finkel's thigh, rubbing it, the blond suppressing a moan.  
Jojo looked up only once to see Finkel's beet red face.  
Finkel slowly moved his hips, though he didn't want to get out of hand the tightness in his pants was getting to him.  
Jojo sighed "I don't have half of the colors I need, I'll go find them then" he declared as he walked out, shutting the door behind him.  
Finkel sighed in relief "Hurry up.. "  
Klaus finally undid the blonds belt and unzipped his pants, quickly teasing him.  
"Klaus.. mmm no teasing" Finkel whined  
Klaus looked up for a moment before he slid down to the floor, and slid down the man's boxers. He took Finkels tip into his mouth watching his eyes roll back, before swirling his tongue around as Finkel quickly brought a hand up to his mouth as he moaned.  
Klaus knew how to make this quick, but at the same time he wanted it to last. He took all of his length in and felt it almost hit the back of his throat as Finkel bucked his hips uncontrollably.  
"Fuck.. " he mumbled through his hand as Klaus worked his magic on him.  
Soon enough Klaus could taste cum on his tongue and he swirled around the blonds tip once more, causing Finkels hips to jut out.  
"Klaus I'm close.. " Finkel breathed out, and Klaus didn't hesitate when he started bobbing his head and swirling his tongue as Finkel threw his head back further as his back arched and he came.  
Klaus popped off him and licked his lips as the liquid ran down his throat.  
"Didn't take long, now hurry up and get your pants back on before Jojo comes back" Klaus quickly said.  
Finkel nodded as he pulled up his boxers, redid his pants and belt.  
"Oh and another thing" Klaus got closer to Finkel whispering in his ear "You taste great.. "  
Jojo opened the door and exclaimed "I finished it!"  
Klaus walked up to Jojo acting like nothing had just happened and took a look at the drawing. "Looks great!"  
Finkel was glanced over at the two, now content though somehow still awake.  
Soon enough it was the end of this so-called day and they finally got to leave.  
***  
"Finkie.." Klaus murmured  
"Hm?"  
"What do you think of Jojo?" Klaus asked  
"He's a good kid though not sure when he shuts up" Finkel replied "You two seem to get along"  
"I have a little suspicion though, I feel like he knows about us in someway"  
"He does..?" Finkel raised an eyebrow  
"Yeah he was asking me things like are we friends and all but he wanted to ask me something and he never did" Klaus explained  
"Hm, maybe we'll have to tone the staring and random hand holding or almost hand holding down" Finkel said in a joking tone "What you pulled earlier though I swear next time I'm getting revenge"  
"What for having a good time?"  
"Yes and because Jojo was right there I'm glad he left for a bit" Finkel said "Otherwise I would have taken care of it myself"  
"And stayed quiet?" Klaus gave a sly grin  
"Probably not.. " Finkel admitted.  
"There's were it would have went wrong" Klaus replied  
"Klaus I have a serious question to ask.. " Finkel said  
"Ja, was ist es?"  
"Well you think we could ever ya know take in Jojo and his sister?" Finkel asked  
"I don't know Finkie it would be great but right now it's too dangerous" Klaus replied "I would love it but I'd rather not have all of us put in danger"  
Finkel simply frowned, and Klaus wrapped his arms around him pulling them together.  
Klaus was trying to keep a positive mindset through all of this, though in all reality he wanted to give up he had to stay strong for Finkel. The brunette wanted a drink but wanted to stay sober enough to comfort the blond. He placed a kiss on Finkels forehead.  
"Klaus.. " Finkel murmured "Can we stay like this forever?"  
"I'd love that," Klaus replied with a grin, and the two ended up falling asleep right where they were on the couch.  
***  
Finkel awoke with a start, after a nightmare. He went in search of Klaus only to never find the man, he was expecting a note but there wasn't one. The blond sighed and went to make something to drink at least to calm his nerves.  
Finkel sipped his coffee and took a deep breath, presuming Klaus was just on a walk and everything was fine. His nerves were slowly getting the best of him, he didn't understand why the brunette never left a note like he normally would. Finkel then took a moment to realize it might have been something that had come up at the office and he had to take care of it.  
Within the hour Klaus had returned and Finkel was ecstatic but also mad.  
"Klaus where have you been? I've been worried sick!" Finkel exclaimed "Why'd you leave without leaving me a note?"  
"Well Finkel" Klaus started as he hung up his jacket "I was visiting Jojo for a bit and ran into Deertz"  
Finkel took a closer look at his lover's features and realized his nose was starting to bleed. "So you fought him?!" The blond panicked and grabbed his hankey, handing it to Klaus.  
"Yeah, pretty much it wasn't that bad" Klaus shrugged it off as he brought the cloth up to his nose, and pinched the bridge.  
"Klaus!" Finkel was in a panic "You could have gotten seriously hurt"  
"Well I personally thought I wouldn't have ran into that fuck face, started a fight, and I thought you wouldn't have been up by the time I got back" Klaus replied  
"You know how much I worry about you" Finkel sighed  
Klaus brought his hard up to cup Finkels face, as he softly kissed him. "Finkie you don't need to worry so much I can take care of my own battles"  
"You could barely fight off your drug and alcohol problems!" Finkel snapped as he pulled away from Klaus.  
"Finkie that was personally my battle if I wanted to continue it I would have!" Klaus replied anger rising in his voice "I'd rather be high or drunk through this shitty war than go through normally!"  
"So you can't man up and face reality! Well look around Klaus this is reality!" Finkel, grabbed his jacket and stormed off.  
Klaus was left there, the door was slammed in his face and he just broke down into a sobbing mess. He didn't know what to do after Finkel had just stormed out, he presumed that the blond would come back soon and apologize but after that it didn't seem like it.  
A few hours had passed with the blond gone, and Klaus sighed blaming himself for all of this. The brunette started sobbing once more and was drinking a bottle of schnapps. Klaus never wanted to admit it but he did have a drinking problem, it took him what seemed like forever to understand that he was drinking to drown out his emotions.  
Klaus hastily put the bottle down and sighed, putting his head in his hands and then wiping his tears away. Here he was crying over Finkel instead of looking for him and making up. Klaus finally decided to get up and grab his jacket, heading down the stairs and out the door. He decided to first look in the office, one of the most obvious places.  
When Klaus opened the door he searched about everywhere, surprisingly finding no trace of the blond. He glanced over at one of his cabinets to find that his favorite alcohol was gone. "So he was here.. " He murmured to himself.  
Klaus wasted no time walking through the streets, this time without snow or ice thankfully. He forgot that Deertz still may be stalking around and of course bumped into him.  
Deertz simply grinned "Where are you off to now Captain? Let me guess to see that betzler kid, correct?"  
Klaus only stared at Deertz before replying "Maybe maybe not"  
"I've got my eye on you Captain, I swear if you slip up one more fucking time I won't go easy on you" Deertz said with the calmest voice, yet sounding threatening at the same time.  
Klaus just gave a small nod and walked off, anxious as he did. He couldn't figure out now if he was going to be on watch for what seemed like the rest of his life. The brunette was trying to get rid of his anxiety and fess up that he needed to find Finkel at some point that day before it got dark. Klaus was wanting to know what Finkel was planning to do for the simple fact he left with his alcohol.  
After what had seemed like an eternity of searching Klaus couldn't find him, until he remembered the flower field and decided to try there.  
Klaus ended up at the flower field during the evening, the temperature was dropping and he was hoping Finkel wouldn't be out here drunk. His fears had come true as he stumbled upon Finkel laying in the flowers with the bottle in his hand, he was just sleeping though. Klaus picked him up bridal style, the bottle fell out of his hands and landed among the flowers. The brunette carried him back to his place and sat him on the bed, took off his jacket and wrapped blankets around jim. It wasn't as cold as the winters but he didn't know how long Finkel had been out there.  
***  
Finkel had woken with a jolt and a pounding headache, he remembered being in the flower field before he fell asleep. The blond sat up and looked around, realizing he was back at Klaus's and he rolled his eyes. He had gone to the field to get away from him not to show back up at his place, though he couldn't deny that he could have still been in the field freezing his ass off. It was noticeably warm for him but it took him a moment to realize he was layered in blankets. "Klaus.. " he mumbled with a small smile and shook his head.  
Though Finkel was still mad at the brunette he was thinking about making up with him, after all he thought they argued over something stupid. He was concerned about Klaus's drug and alcohol addictions but he couldn't stop the man from them, he was also guilty of it after taking and drinking alcohol in a field to drown out his emotions.  
Finkel now felt bad for what he had done, though he had to remember their multitudes of ups and downs throughout their relationship so far. He was nervous to apologize after this but he had done it in the past and he decided he could man up and do it.  
Finkel began unwrapping himself from the blanket pile to figure out he was in his tank top and boxers. He sighed but smiled at the fact that Klaus cared, and made his way to the door frame glancing around to see what he thought was an empty place. The blond was confused as if Klaus was even here, that was until he searched around a little only to find the brunette passed out on the couch. Finkel's heart basically melted at this sight and out of habit gave Klaus a kiss on his forehead.  
Klaus gave a small smile as he opened his eyes and brought Finkel in closer for a kiss.  
***  
Klaus and Finkel now found themselves in bed, tired as ever.  
"So are we all good now..?" Klaus asked  
"I guess" Finkel replied "I never really thought we'd make up with sex.. "  
The brunette wrapped an arm around Finkel "Honestly I could do better, if you want me to I can make it up to you formally"  
"Klaus no I'm fine with this right now" Finkel plainly stated.  
"My skills in the bedroom made up for all of this" Klaus chuckled and Finkel playfully nudged him.  
"Not quite, I still haven't had my turn" Finkel reminded him.  
"Can we later? I need a drink" Klaus asked  
Finkel nodded "Alright I'm just going to stay here and relax"  
"Be back in a few" Klaus said as he threw on his boxers and walked out, leaving Finkel with his thoughts.  
Finkel mainly sat there and contemplated what had just happened and why. It was easy this time to make up with Klaus though he wasn't expecting it in that way, but he was disappointed either. The blond traced down his body, smiling when he felt the marks he was in his little land for a while.  
"Alright I'm back" Klaus said as he flopped back down.  
Finkel glanced over and then snuggled into Klaus's chest, kissing him all over. Klaus gave a small laugh "That tickles!"  
Finkel brought his head up and grinned "Your honestly adorable"  
"Pretty sure my husband is a lot more adorable than me" Klaus replied as he ran a hand through the blond's hair.  
"Maybe just maybe.. "  
***  
The rest of the month seemed to fly by somehow, and it was finally raining more than snowing. There had been a few more air raids than usual and everyone was on edge. The two men sighed as they watched over the new kids at the office. With the way the war had been kids were in and out constantly and they had to shove more propaganda down their throats.  
"These kids honestly aren't learning shit other than how to heil the füher" Finkel rolled his eyes "They need to learn how to do actual things other than think they'll grow up and be a soldier on the front line, not like half of them would last long anyways"  
Klaus simply nodded as he watched the kids run around, getting constantly hurt in some way. "Don't these damn kids know how to stop getting some sort of injury every two seconds?"  
Finkel giggled softly "I don't think they do, seems like they keep tripping over each other"  
Rahm was once more teaching the new girls about their part in the reich.  
The two glanced at each other for a moment, softly smiled, and then turned their attention back to the kids.  
"I still wish we didn't have to watch these kids" Klaus admitted "Cause I could be doing something so much better right now"  
"Oh, what's that?" Finkel raised an eyebrow  
"You" Klaus smirked as a dark blush showed up on Finkel's face.  
"That does sound better" The blond murmured  
"Anything sounds better right now," Klaus said as he slumped against the side of the building.  
“Do you think these air raids will ever stop?” Finkel asked  
“Maybe..but I doubt it, we're not gonna win this war and I know it and the raids won’t stop until the war is over” Klaus replied “Though don’t take what I say as the future I’m just predicting it all based on the eastern front”  
Finkel frowned “I wish life could be better”  
“This is as best as it can be honestly” Klaus said “I mean would you rather be stuck in Russia or here? Even with the raids it’s somewhat peaceful compared to what could happen if you got stuck in the hands of a Russian”  
“Might be better at the same time” Finkel mumbled  
Klaus rolled his eyes “I know how to make that happen if you wish”  
Finkel looked away “I didn’t really mean it”  
“Just saying I wouldn’t wish for anything like that” Klaus replied  
The two looked up, and continued watching over the kids most of them were just running around or playing some sort of game.  
“Wish I was a kid again” Finkel said out of nowhere  
“I think everyone does” Klaus replied “I wish I could go back when Rosie was still around”  
“You really miss her don’t you?”  
“If you can’t tell yes I do, I’m forever pissed off at Deertz” The brunette sighed “If you don’t already know I often go see Johannes and see how he’s doing, That’s how I got in a fight with Deertz and now I’m on watch”  
“Deertz is seriously watching you?” Finkel asked  
“Yeah, he got pissed off at me after I went back out to look for you..He had some suspicions on where I was going” Klaus chuckled “I honestly think he likes me”  
“Anyone would like you” FInkel replied with a grin  
Klaus was trying to keep the blond’s spirits up in any way he possibly could, yet Finkel always brought up something that seemed to bring tears to his eyes.  
“Klaus are you okay? You seem like you’ve just been off in space most of the time, anything you want to talk about?” Finkel asked  
“No I’m fine I’m just thinking about everything at this point, what you’ve been saying and all. Why do you keep wanting to feel happy but yet you still bring up all the sad stuff?” Klaus finally asked  
“Well I’m trying to focus on all the good things yet there are so many terrible and fucked up things happening right now or even recently, and I guess my mind isn’t in the right place to think positively” Finkel admitted “I want to be happy but it just seems like I can’t anymore”  
“Finkel if we weren’t around all these kids I’d totally cuddle you and never let you go” Klaus whispered to him.  
“Then promise me later you will” Finkel replied with a small smirk  
“Of course”  
***  
Later into the day another air raid happened, it wasn’t as significant as others that had happened earlier but it still scared everyone. Everyone was stuck in the office, kids decided that hiding under desks would do something. Klaus and Finkel were sitting in their office, doing basically nothing but listening to the planes fly over and hope nothing would happen.  
“If I wish anything would happen, I wish that a bomb would hit the Gestapo office” Klaus whispered to Finkel.  
“Me too” Finkel replied as he covered his ears, hearing another plane fly over.  
“Shouldn’t you be used to this after being out in the front?” Klaus joked  
“Yes, and I still hate it. Did you never see me cover my ears when planes went by?” Finkel asked  
“I guess not” Klaus shrugged “Maybe I was busy making sure I didn’t die”  
“Not like I”d even let you” Finkel murmured back.  
“What if I did?”  
“Klaus we are not having this talk now, I don’t want to start bawling my eyes out over that thought and then make something up about why I was crying” Finkel replied  
“Sorry I even brought it up” Klaus said  
“Do you see why I can’t see on the bright side? Clearly you can’t either” Finkel murmured with a slightly angry tone  
Klaus rolled his eyes at the blond’s poutiness, though he knew he shouldn’t have even mentioned anything that he knew would bring up Finkel’s waterworks.  
“You owe me double the cuddles now” Finkel said as he tried to lighten the mood  
“Fine fine It’ll happen”  
***  
The air raid didn’t last as long as it seemed but everyone stayed in the office until they finally got to leave, and even then everyone was on edge.  
As the two were walking around they were chatting about.  
“What if a tank just showed up? Would it surprise you at all?” Klaus asked out of nowhere.  
“Don’t make my worst dreams come true, I’d hate that” Finkel replied “Especially if it was a soviet tank, I hear their worse on civilians than the Americans”  
“Of course they are, the soviets act like they have no hearts honestly” Klaus replied before adding “They probably don’t”  
“Don’t think they ever did” Finkel chuckled “I’d rather run into the Americans I’d have more of a chance with them”  
“Yeah, but I still think the Russians hold some sort of grudge against Germans, civilian or not” Klaus replied “Americans seem better honestly”  
***  
The two finally returned to what they called home, and immediately went to relax trying to put everything that happened that day behind them.  
“Klaus you still owe me cuddles” Finkel reminded the brunette  
“Of course” Klaus replied playfully as he picked up the blond bridal style.  
The two spent their evening cuddling and genuinely having a good time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope yall liked this chapter


	9. Flowers And Visits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an actually chill chapter for once

The last full month of the war had hit, and everything was chaotic,people were frantically scrambling over the fact that tanks had been rolling through the town here and there.  
Klaus however had seen this all coming,he was prepared for the end of the war to arrive based on what information he had from the front.  
Finkel was worried over how the war would end, he wanted to survive past it, he was deciding that he would surrender to the Americans and convince Klaus to as well.  
“Klaus, can we talk for a few?” Finkel asked while they were watching the kids once more.  
“Sure”  
Finkel lead Klaus over to the otherside of the building “Well um..I’ve been meaning to ask about the war, I have a plan and I want to know what you think about it”  
“Go on”  
“I was wondering if you’d be fine with possibly surrendering to the Americans on purpose..I’d rather find them than the soviets” Finkel admitted  
“Finkel, I thought we talked about this before I’ll always be with you so no matter who we have to surrender to or what happens I’ll be there with you” Klaus replied  
“I know I just wanted to make sure you’d be okay with it first” Finkel murmured  
Klaus gave FInkel a quick forehead kiss “Of course I’m fine with it”  
Finkel gave a small smile and the two went back to watching over the kids.  
“Finkel” Klaus started as he looked over at the blond “Would you want to go to the flower field with me? Now that there should be actual flowers”  
Finkel nodded “Of course I’ll go” the blond was happy but he was still unsettled by the memory of him passing out after drinking and the argument that happened in the past few months.  
Over the time with Klaus knowing the ending of the war was near, the two had been trying to make good memories. He decided that taking Finkel back to the flower field would bring back good memories, the brunette had forgotten what had happened in the field up to an extent. He remembered the fun time they had in the winter and was hoping that he could bring that memory back to Finkel.  
***  
Klaus and Finkel were walking down the path to the field,the blond was humming a tune that Klaus couldn’t recognize.  
“Finkel what are you humming?” Klaus asked  
“Küss mich” Finkel replied  
Klaus recognized that song somewhere “Can you possibly sing it?”  
“I’m not sure If you want to hear my singing but I could give it a try..” Finkel replied, with a light blush “I haven’t sung since I still went to clubs of course that was before and when I met you”  
“I don’t care if it sounds what you think is bad, I could be I’m worse that you” Klaus repled, trying to boost the blond’s confidence “Give it a try”  
Finkel nodded “Alright here I go, Küss mich, bitte bitte, Küss mich Eh’ die letzte Bahn kommt”  
Klaus loved to hear the blond sing, he thought his voice was angelic and completely forgot they were still walking.  
"Küss mich ohne Pause! Küss mich, bitte bitte, Küss mich" Finkel continued to sing as they stood in the flower field.  
Klaus began picking a few flowers, and started twisting them together to make a crown while the blond was focused singing. He decided to pick Finkel's favorite colors, the brunette looked up when Finkel suddenly stopped singing.  
"Klaus, what are you doing?" Finkel asked, referring to the flowers.  
"I'm making a flower crown," Klaus smiled, as he weaved the last few flowers together. He placed them on the blonds head.  
Finkel smiled brightly "Hold on a moment" he said "You need one too" Finkel began gathering flowers for Klaus's crown and weaved them together before placing them on the brunette's head.  
"Ich liebe dich" Klaus murmured  
"Ich liebe dich" Finkel murmured back as he took Klaus's hand in his and placed the other hand on his shoulder. "Let's dance"  
Klaus placed a hand on Finkel's hip and they began to sway. Their foreheads touched and they both smiled as they kissed.  
"If I'm admitting anything this is better than the time we were here in winter" Klaus said  
"Definitely" Finkel replied  
"So Finkel I was thinking we could stop by Jojo's place before we go home" Klaus suggested "Do you wanna go?"  
"Sure" Finkel replied "I'd love to actually meet his sister"  
"She's nice but she can be threatening at times" Klaus replied with a chuckle  
"I think we'll get along just fine," Finkel said as they held each other's hands and kissed.  
"Finkie I got an idea, why don't we climb a tree" Klaus suggested  
"Sure, as long as you don't fall out of it" Finkel replied with a smirk  
Klaus laughed "'I'll try not too" with that he grabbed a branch and began pulling himself up, placing his feet on the bottom branch and pulling himself up to the next. He repeated the process until he was up as high as he'd go. "Finkel you should get up here!" Klaus yelled "It's awesome!"  
"Are you sure?" Finkel yelled back "I'm not the best with heights"  
"You'll be fine I'm up here!" Klaus yelled  
"Well okay" Finkel began climbing, he was shaking slightly on each branch but he eventually got up to Klaus and held onto the brunette.  
"See isn't this nice?" Klaus asked and Finkel nodded, still shaking. "Are you really scared of heights?"  
"Yeah I'm better when I'm with you though. This is why I could never become a pilot" Finkel admitted and Klaus kissed him on the forehead.  
"Why would you want to be one honestly? I never really wanted to be" Klaus replied "Tell me when you want to get down and i'll take you down"  
"Okay then" Finkel murmured, and he squeaked as Klaus gave him a few kisses on his neck.  
"Your jumpy today" Klaus remarked  
"I wanna get down now please" Finkel replied and Klaus nodded as he moved the blond around so Finkel had to hold onto him. Klaus began his way down, carefully and slowly moving so that the branches would hold and they soon found themselves back on the ground.  
"Ground finally!" Finkel said as he rolled on the ground and Klaus giggled. Finkel looked up "What are you laughing about?"  
"How adorable you are," Klaus replied with a huge grin.  
The two ended up entangled and laying in the field of flowers.  
"Finkie I know this will sound sappy and serious and all but," Klaus started "I just want to say that thank you for always being there for me and sticking around through the ups and downs I really love you for all of that, I couldn't have a better husband"  
"Klaus.. " Finkel began to tear up "This is making me so emotional but I love you too and I could say the same to you" he said as he kissed Klaus.  
Finkel loved the sappy side of Klaus, showing he really cared though the blond knew he always cared.  
"So ready to go visit Jojo before night hits?" Klaus asked and Finkel simply nodded as he stood up and stretched, the brunette staring at him as he did.  
"Like what you see?" Finkel joked and Klaus nodded as he got up.  
Klaus wrapped his arms around the blond's waist and playfully picked him up, Finkel laughing as he did. "Alright let's get going" Klaus said as he sat him down.  
***  
The two made it to the house, somehow without being stopped by Deertz.  
Klaus knocked on the door and was soon greeted by a smiling Jojo.  
"Hey Captain K!" Jojo said before adding "Hey Finkel"  
Finkel gave a warm smile and the two walked into the house.  
"Elsa! K's here!" Jojo yelled as the girl emerged from upstairs "And Finkel.. "  
She stood there for a moment, causeuse over Finkel.  
Jojo noticed and quickly added "Don't worry he's here with K so he's fine"  
Elsa seemed to let her guard down but only by a small amount, she still seemed apprehensive.  
Finkel held out his hand and Elsa shook it, the blond gave a small smile. "Nice to meet you"  
Elsa said nothing and backed off slightly, standing beside Jojo.  
"So why'd you stop by Captain?" Jojo asked  
"Well me and Finkel were out and we decided we'd stop by for a bit" K explained  
"Do you wanna do something?" Jojo asked "Maybe you can teach me to draw! Elsa's been helping me a bit"  
Klaus smiled "So we have two artists here"  
Jojo nodded "Elsa can I show off some of your art?"  
"Sure let me go get it first" She said and she ran upstairs, returning moments later with her sketch book. "You know which ones to show" she murmured to Jojo who nodded and began sorting through the drawings handing some to Klaus as he went.  
Elsa still glared them down, after Rosie's hanging she had trust issues especially with people like the Gestapo or the SS, she could tolerate the Wehrmacht to an extent. She wasn't keen on letting people look threw her things, even her drawings, but Jojo seemed to trust these two so she decided to let him. She had certain ones she'd let people see but most she rather keep to herself, what Jojo didn't know was that he hadn't seen most of her drawings as they were in her hide away. Elsa looked up forgetting that they were even talking to her about her drawings.  
"You're quite the little artist," Klaus remarked as he shifted through the pages.  
"Thanks.. " Elsa murmured  
Finkel glanced over and a small appeared on his face.  
Elsa was shifting her feet, she was hoping to get her art back sometime soon.  
Klaus handed them back and Elsa quickly took them from Jojo before scurrying back up to her room and then back.  
"Cmon Captain K lets go draw!" Jojo said as he led K to the kitchen and sat down. He got out his pencils and sat paper down.  
Finkel and Elsa stood at the door watching the two with amused smiles.  
Jojo looked up "Elsa why don't you talk with Finkel? I think you two would get along"  
Elsa looked at the man to her left and simply waved, he waved back.  
"Talk you two!" Jojo said, there was a silence and he got annoyed. He grabbed both of their hands and dragged them out to the living room to get them to converse.  
Elsa rolled her eyes and looked up "So I take it your part of the Wehrmacht?"  
Finkel nodded  
"Interesting.. Are you one of those big Hitler supporters?" She asked  
"Between you and me no I hate that guy" Finkel replied  
"Jojo's ecstatic over him or at least he was.. I sorta changed his mind on the whole ordeal" Elsa explained  
"Hm, so that's why he's a bit different around the office" He murmured  
Elsa then realized "Oh, so you're the one that Jojo says is like best friends with the Captain or something?"  
"I guess you could say that"  
"He once said he thought you were more than that but he refused to ask" She explained  
"He did..?" Finkel said with rising anxiety  
"Yeah, honestly I thought it was pretty cute he thought something like that. I don't know if it's true and you don't have to tell me but your secrets safe with me" Elsa replied "If you share a secret I share one"  
"Alright" Finkel took a breath "Jojo's assumptions are true me and Klaus are more than friends"  
"I think it was a bit obvious by how he describes you two" Elsa said with a small grin "Well here's mine.. Technically I'm not supposed to be here, you see I'm not his real sister I'm a Jew that Rosie decided to hide"  
"I was not expecting that" Finkel said "I haven't really known Rosie as much as Klaus so I can say if I'm shocked or not"  
Elsa softly chuckled "She was a great women I think you would have loved to get to know her better"  
"Probably.. Klaus didn't take her hanging too well" Finkel replied with a sigh  
"Neither did we" Elsa said "It's been hard around here and I'm pretty sure the Gestapo hate us in someway"  
"Ha, Klaus is on watch" Finkel replied  
"He is, How?"  
"Well he got into a fight with Deertz" Finkel giggled "And the two never seem to get along anyways so it's no surprise"  
Elsa grinned "I think we're gonna get along just fine"  
Jojo popped his head in "Sounds like you two are getting along, I knew my method would work!"  
Elsa chuckled "I guess it did"  
Klaus stood in the doorway “Finkie want to get going? I don’t want that fuckface to start yelling at me again”  
“Fine” Finkel stood up  
“Aw, you guys are leaving already?” Jojo whined  
“Sorry kid Deertz has me on watch and I don’t feel like dealing with him” Klaus patted Jojo on the head and headed for the door  
“Well bye I guess” Jojo frowned  
“Don’t worry kid I can come back over soon” Klaus smiled “Deertz can’t stop me from visiting people”  
“Alright then I guess I’ll see you in the office”  
“Yeah”  
“Bye Finkel” Jojo added before they left  
“Bye”  
The two shut the door.  
“Now let’s get home before I’m toast” Klaus said and Finkel giggled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to think these two had a few days where they just got to relax or have a day where they said fuck it and casually ignored that there was a whole ass war going on  
> Also the song that Finkel sang is Küss mich,bitte,bitte,Küss mich- Rosita Serrano


	10. War Never Changes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note that I'm not the best at writing war scenes but I tried.  
> Also if you get the title reference then *claps*

The day Klaus was dreading about came sooner than expected and he was not prepared.  
Finkel was currently buttoning up his jacket, they finally got to wear their outfits but not for anything noteworthy. The blond turned with a small smile and kissed Klaus. "Honey you look anxious relax I'm right here"  
A pit of dread formed in Klaus's stomach, but he forced himself calm for his husband. He took a deep breath as Finkel took his hands and kissed them. A small smile formed when he saw he was wearing his ring.  
The two were calm in this moment but knew soon they might be taking their last steps outside.  
Klaus was looking in the mirror trying to do his eye shadow, Finkel appeared behind him.  
"Want some assistance?"  
"Yeah, that'd be great" Klaus said as he turned around and handed the brush to the blond. He was impressed with Finkels skills. "Where'd you learn to do this Finkie?"  
"Clubs" Finkel simply replied ss he handed back the brush and gave Klaus a quick kiss "You look so damn handsome"  
Klaus kissed back "I could say the same about you" he placed the brush behind him and his hands snaked around Finkel's waist.  
After a few moments of relaxing and silence they heard commotion outside and decided to grab their gear.  
Klaus glanced out the window "Shit we got visitors Finkie"  
Tanks and armored vehicles were rolling down the streets, people were now frantically running, and kids were out with weapons.  
"Who the fuck decided it was okay for kids to fight?" Klaus rolled his eyes as he and Finkel stepped out into their chaotic surroundings.  
Explosions were hitting almost left and right as they ran down the crowded streets. Of course they were getting looks thanks to their stylish outfits and they ignored them. The two men's focus was survival and hopefully getting their plan to work out.  
Klaus was attempting to avoid the Soviets at all cost, he didn't feel like dealing with them a second time. He glanced over at Finkel to make sure he was still keeping up.  
Finkel was disgusted by the amount of kids scattered around with weapons they didn't even know how to fire properly. He about lost it when seeing a kid as a suicide bomber.  
They hadn't seen Rahm since the previous day and they were somewhat grateful for that after the amount of anxiety they had before.  
A few planes went overhead and with the town in a big mess people were rushing to hide.  
The two were looking around as they went, they weren't running but speed walking and kept their guards up.  
Klaus glanced over at Finkel once more, he looked like he was about to throw up. “Finkie are you okay?”  
“Yeah yeah, I just can’t believe what I’m seeing with all these kids” Finkel replied, he was shaking slightly “This is worse than Russia”  
“Nothing is worse than Russia, but the kids thing yeah that’s bad” Klaus replied “Let’s get through here and remember keep away from the Soviets I don’t want any trouble with them”  
“Do you think that coward Deertz is out here?” Finkel asked  
“Hell no I don’t think he’d leave the building if his life depended on it, he doesn’t want to be captured” Klaus said as he took Finkel’s hand and guided him around.  
They ducked as debris flew from a nearby explosion “Jesus christ!” Klaus exclaimed “We’ll be lucky at this rate if we get out without any serious injuries”  
Finkel once more had a reason to worry, he didn’t want another accident like in Russia, he was hoping for them both to come out in one piece.  
The two took most of the back streets to avoid the main battle, after all they were dressed mainly for show and not like they were fighting for the Nazis.  
Klaus once in a while shut his eye to prevent debris getting into it, he normally told Finkel to guide him for the moment. "It'd be so much better if I could see through both of my goddamn eyes"  
That's why I'm your guide" Finkel said with a small grin as he took Klaus's hand.  
Klaus knew it was a joke but he still sighed in frustration "Your always my guide" he tried to lighten it up at the end.  
Frinkel frowned "I know we're in war Klaus but-" he was cut off when Klaus threw a hand over his mouth and pushed him up against the wall beside him.  
"I think I hear soldiers," Klaus whispered as he removed his hand from over Finkels mouth.  
Finkel kept silent while Klaus kept watch.  
"Never mind, we're good it's Germans," Klaus said as he and Finkel went back out into the chaos.  
The two occasionally shot at something mainly to look like they weren't avoiding anything and causing suspicion (not like the wehrmacht cared).  
While the two were running around more or less aimlessly, they spotted Jojo in the chaos and he was staring right back as they did their 'battle poses'. They shot a bit thinking they looked pretty cool and they once again ran off.  
Klaus could hear someone in the distance yell 'Granate!' and he immediately brought Finkel close to him as he felt the vibration around from the explosion. He shielded the blond from the shrap metal though he felt some dig into his back and he hissed in pain. "Fuck"  
Finkel wiggled out of Klaus's grasp and checked his back "Well it went through the cape and its sticking to your back, I don't think I can remove them"  
"Don't try to Finkie its not worth it" Klaus said "Let's get going I don't want to deal with the fucking Soviets now"  
Klaus and Finkel headed off more towards the middle of town, hoping to run into an American and somehow they had the luck too.  
Finkel bumped into him "Oh, sorry"  
"Guys I got two more!" The man yelled as he ushered the two to follow him.  
Klaus and Finkel followed him though they constantly looked at each other since they had no idea what he was saying.  
The man once more said something and the two looked off in confusion until they got a translator.  
"Hello, I'm Axel" He said before chuckling "I like your outfits"  
"Oh, thanks" They both said in usion.  
"So have you come to surrender? The captain wants to know"  
The two nodded.  
"Stay here I'll spread the news" Axel said as he went off then can back a few moments later "Follow me real quick please"  
The two were led where they ended up finding many other soldiers scattered around, mainly Germans and a few Hitler youth kids. They sat together and glanced around at all the people. Finkel was starting to shake and Klaus put an arm around him.  
"Finkel are you okay?" He murmured  
Finkel nodded "I just can't believe we made it out alive"  
"Well I guess it's we can say we're safe for now"  
"Where do you think Deertz is now?" Finkel asked  
"Don't know, don't care, all I care about is that I have you by my side and that's all I need in life" Klaus replied with a smile.  
"Do you think Jojo's okay?" Finkel asked  
"He probably found his friend, what's his name?.. Yorkie" Klaus said  
The two forgot they were sitting on side by side cots and Klaus laid back, Finkel laid back too and stared into Klaus's eyes as he fought back the urge to kiss the man.  
Klaus stared back of course and the two became lost in each other's eyes. "We did it Finkie, we survived a war"  
***  
The two were transferred to a POW camp, though they couldn't lie it was better there than what their fate could have been with the Soviets. They both made a few friends while there, but they were never told how long they'd be there. The two had what they called a ‘fun time’ keeping their hands off of each other for a while, though they snuck some small kisses throughout the day.  
Life wasn’t as bad as they thought overall and they had met a few people just like them. They often talked about how life was during the war and some people had it way worse than others. They shared some battle stories and a few showed off injuries. Klaus felt brave enough to talk about and show off his eye.  
One night the two found themselves drunk enough to really not give a damn, and Finkel was up against the side of the building as they made out.  
"We'll regret this in the morning" Finkel giggled with slurred words.  
"I won't," Klaus replied as he ran his hands down the blond's sides.  
They immediately stopped when they heard footsteps, they were drunk but still on high alert.  
Klaus flipped so it looked like he was standing on the other side of Finkel.  
Once they heard the steps getting further away, Klaus went back to kissing his lover. They weren't planning on going all the way but it was almost leading to that.  
"Klaus can we..?" Finkel asked  
"Finkie no you know how it'll end up" Klaus gave him one finally kiss "If we ever get out of here we can"  
Finkel frowned "Fine"  
***  
They woke up the next morning, both with a pounding headache.  
"I don't think we should have drank like that" Finkel groaned  
"No shit" Klaus sat up "Not the worse I've experienced but it still sucks"  
Turns out almost everyone had drunk what was probably over their usual limit and most of them looked on the verge of throwing up.  
“Have half of them never really drunk more than they could handle before?” Klaus murmured  
Finkel shrugged “I don't know and I really don’t care I want to get rid of this headache” he looked down sadly “I wish we were home”  
“In all honesty same, I wish we were back home but hopefully were not here for too much longer” Klaus said hopefully  
***  
Another month had passed and the two found themselves feeling homesick. The two were sitting around a fire while the other men talked about the camps.  
“They said they burned people”  
“Holy fuck really?”  
“It was part of Hitler’s plan to get rid of Jews and minorities”  
Klaus mainly tuned it out and glanced over at Finkel who seemed to be listening to every word with interest. The brunette had heard about the camps before and he tried to drown it out with happier thoughts, other than that he could have ended up there.  
Finkel’s mouth dropped when someone explained all the things that went on there. “And they got away with it?..”  
“I guess so, well some I heard they caught Himmler”  
Klaus shrugged it off, he wasn’t surprised by the higher ups getting captured or committing sucide.  
“Some ran off to South America or scattered around Europe after this I hope they all get captured”  
Finkel was shocked by all of this, he wasn’t into this type of stuff but he had no idea about the camps no one had explained it to him. “Klaus are you hearing this?” he whispered  
“Yes, and I already knew most of it the rest I’m not surprised about” Klaus replied  
“You knew? Why didn’t you tell me?” Finkel asked  
“Well I thought you already knew, practically everyone does” Klaus shrugged  
“They do? I had no idea, guess I’ve been living under a rock for how long now?” Finkel sighed  
“Don’t worry Finkel. It's not your fault, I would have told you if I knew you had no idea” Klaus put an arm around the blond.  
“I feel stupid now”  
“Finkel you shouldn’t feel stupid many civilians have no idea about the camps so it’s no big deal, hell Jojo didn’t even know” Klaus reassured him  
“Jojo’s a kid Klaus and I’m not” Finkel rolled his eyes  
“Look it’s fine you know now” Klaus replied  
“Klaus do you literally not know Jojo’s sister is a jew” Finkel said all of a sudden  
Klaus looked away for a moment “Yes…”  
“You knew that too? How many secrets are you keeping from me?” Finkel asked a mix of anger in his tone  
“I’ll tell you what I know later” Klaus replied a light blush came to his face  
***  
The two met and Finkel was angry “What are you keeping from me?”  
“Well all I knew was that Elsa is a jew and I knew about the camps” Klaus said simply  
“Well you could have told me both, you can trust me can’t you?” Finkel frowned  
“Yes, I can Finkel I just thought you’d learn on your own” Klaus explained  
“Well you act like you can’t” Finkel mumbled  
Klaus rolled his eyes “Finkel you know I can trust you, and now were arguing over something silly” he looked down at his ring and then took Finke’s hand “You know I love you, that’s why I married you of course I can trust you”  
Finkel had tears in the corner or his eyes “Klaus..I know I can trust you it’s just you’ve kept secrets that could have been useful”  
“Clearly I shouldn’t have” He murmured to himself.  
***  
The men had argued a few more times while they were still in the camp, mainly over small things or something Klaus considered silly. He realized Finkel had pent up emotions from being stuck there for a few months now, not much had changed and he seemed to be getting restless.  
“Klaus I don’t care anymore I want to go home and get away from this all, I want my privacy back and these Americans sometimes stare me down” Finkel complained  
“Finkel I think we can handle this, we handled Russia” Klaus replied  
“I know but we are so close to home...I want to go back!” Finkel stomped his foot  
“We are not leaving Finkie” Klaus said “That’s, that I don’t want any trouble with the Americans like I said before we could be dead right now”  
Finkel just frowned “I want cuddles”  
“No cuddles” Klaus replied sternly  
“Please!”  
“No, not until you start acting your age” Klaus said  
Finkel pouted and Klaus kept his word as they sat down. The blond stared Klaus down trying to get him to crack.  
“Finkie it’s not going to work” Klaus looked over at him with an annoyed expression  
Finkel looked away, a frown still on his face.  
“Fine, later” Klaus replied and Finkel smiled  
“Yes! I know your weaknesses!” The blond said triumphantly.  
***  
They were now getting bored once more, they had the same routine and Klaus’s wounds had healed up fully.  
“Your back looks a lot better” Finkel commented  
“Thanks, took a while but now it’s fine and I added to my scar collection that I’m not proud of” Klaus replied  
“I think you look handsome” Finkel smiled  
"You looked better than me" Klaus softly kissed Finkel  
"Do you think we'll get a real wedding anytime?"  
"Maybe, but for you yes we will" Klaus replied with a smile  
"I hope so.. I mean proposing and all felt real but it just doesn't feel like we're exactly married.. "  
"Finkel we don't need a real wedding for me to know that your my husband, the world doesn't need to know you are but I do" Klaus said as he once again kissed the blond  
"I still wish we could have one" Finkel frowned  
"Someday Finkie someday"  
***  
"What do you think we'll do when we get out of here?" Finkel asked as they sat in the grass, smoking.  
Klaus exhaled "Well as of now I'm not sure, maybe if our apartments weren't blown up we could get our things not like I had anything useful there"  
"Hm, I want to visit my family at least let them know I'm still here or even write to them" Finkel replied with a small hum.  
"That'd be nice" Klaus added "You could possibly tell them you found somebody"  
"Maybe I think they'd be supportive" Finkel said as he crushed his cigarette in the ground, before stepping on it to make sure it was out.  
"Your going through those like it's crack" Klaus commented  
"Wish I'd stop but they've become a bit addicting" Finkel said "Guess I'm just homesick"  
"Pretty sure everyone here is" Klaus glanced around as he took a puff.  
"Yeah but I'm not trying to use cigarettes as some sort of coping mechanism" Finkel sighed "This wasn't the way I wanted it to go"  
"Believe me, " Klaus began as he stomped out his cigarette "There are so many paths I've taken that I wish I didn't but I guess it's part of life"  
Finkel frowned and looked down at the ground, he began pulling at the grass "I actually have been wanting to stay mostly free from those, guess it's not to be"  
"Sometimes things aren't meant to be, I mean look at me. I got an alcohol addiction and I keep drinking though I really shouldn't be.. Like you said I guess it's a sort of coping mechanism but I'm not sure exactly what it's for" Klaus replied  
"I think there's something in you, that you won't admit too like an anxiety of some sort that's causing you to drink in order to relax" Finkel said as he plucked grass "Or at least that's what I think"  
"You might be onto something but I'm not sure what it would be exactly" Klaus looked up at the sky, it was a cloudy gloomy day. "Wish the sun was out"  
"I wish that all the time" The blond looked up "Might rain today though it sorta looks like that"  
"Doesn't it always look like that when it gets cloudy but it rarely does?" Klaus looked over at Finkel.  
"Sometimes but I have a feeling it's going too"  
"How do you know?"  
"Well, " Finkel said as he glanced over at him "It sounds weird but the air feels different and the atmosphere feels strange. If you take a moment you might feel it"  
Klaus sat there for a moment and then shook his head "I can't tell a difference in anything other than the air is a bit chilly"  
"Well you noticed something at least" Finkel grinned  
"You'll have to teach me how to tell the weather cause if it does rain I'm relying on you to tell me it" Klaus chuckled  
"I'm not always accurate but I'm somewhat accurate I guess" Finkel said as he went back to plucking grass.  
"I just realized a better coping mechanism for you"  
"Oh, and what's that?"  
"Plucking grass"  
"Why?"  
"Your doing it right now" Klaus replied  
"Oh, I guess I am. I used to do that when I was a kid it was normally out of habit I guess I still have it" Finkel looked down as his dirt stained hands and smiled "I see why mom used to get mad at me for dirting my hands up"  
Klaus grinned "So you did that like all the time?"  
"Pretty much, my mom almost thought something was wrong with me when I randomly stopped" Finkel wiped his hands in his trousers.  
Klaus chuckled "I guess we both had weird childhood habits, I'm not sure if I took any with me"  
"You probably did" Finkel smiled "I think everyone did"  
"'I'll have to figure it out then" Klaus laid back and stared at the sky "If it rains I want a free shower"  
Finkel laughed "Why not?" he laid back and looked over at Klaus. It was one of the few times the two were able to actually relax without a care in the world.  
Klaus closed his eyes and smiled, he was tired enough to fall asleep right there. It was peaceful until he felt a few drops of rain fall. He opened his eyes "Well Finkel I guess you were right and I was just falling asleep" he sat up  
"Guess you get that free shower after all?" Finkel laughed  
"Who's saying it's only me?" Klaus asked and Finkel immediately sat up  
"Klaus don't you dare" Finkel started shifting away, but before he could get away Klaus wrapped an arm around the blond's waist. "Klaus, no! I don't want a free shower!"  
"Finkel relax it's just water" Klaus laughed  
"I don't want my clothes sticking to me" Finkel whined  
"You'll be fine at least it's warm out" Klaus let go of Finkel.  
"Yeah but I still hate it" Finkel crossed his arms.  
"Don't be dramatic over water" Klaus playfully rolled his eyes  
“Oh, shush I remember you staring at me in Russia” Finkel playfully hit Klaus’s arm.  
“Hey! How could I not?” Klaus smiled “At least I wasn’t looking at anyone else”  
“That’s true or I would have had to teach you a lesson” Finkel put a hand on Klaus’s shoulder.  
The two almost forgot where they were since they were actually enjoying themselves.  
“This sorta reminds me of being in that field” Finkel said  
“Somewhat just we can’t climb a tree” Klaus joked  
“Don’t bring my fear of heights into this”  
“Alright alright I won’t bring it back up” The brunette chuckled "Not like I'd make fun of you for it"  
"I know you wouldn't" Finkel grinned as he took Klaus's hand and kissed it. He ran his thumb over the ring.  
It started to pour out but the two continued to sit out there and stare at each other. Klaus leaned in and kissed Finkel "See it isn't that bad out here"  
"In all honesty it's somewhat romantic but not really" Finkel replied  
"Might not be romantic but it's a bit of a turn on" Klaus murmured  
"Everything is to you" The blond rolled his eyes  
"I'm sorry your hot"  
Finkel chuckled "I am?"  
"Very"  
"Well we can get a bit risky if you want" Finkel winked  
"Are you really up for it?"  
"I mean I can see the outlines of almost everything on you" The blond lightly bit his lip  
Klaus gave a small grin "Good eyes baby"  
Finkel placed a hand on Klaus's cheek and watched him melt.  
The two realized that they had gone a while without even making out and it shows how it was affecting them.  
Finkel glanced around, making sure they were alone for the moment before running his thumb over the brunettes lips.  
Klaus slowly parted his lips as Finkel began placing his thumb in his mouth. He began swirling his tongue around and watched the blond's eyes light up.  
"Klaus,you've got quite the talented tongue" He purred  
Klaus ran his tongue over the blonds nail, before he could do anything else Finkel pulled his thumb out.  
"I think you rather have the real thing" Finkel said  
"Honestly yes I would, do you think it's worth the risk?" Klaus asked  
"Possibly though if your up for it"  
"I mean if I'm being honest all you've been doing here is turning me on" Klaus replied "So I guess I'd be worth it"  
"At this point what is there to lose?"  
***  
Within the rest of the month they heard stories and rumors about the ss and things that Finkel had no idea about started coming out. Klaus was not surprised by any of the news and he barely seemed to listen anyways.  
After their little game of risk that had happened they snuck in a make out here and there.  
Klaus pulled away in need of air after their second game of risk that month. "Jesus.. "  
"I must admit that was fun," Finkel replied as he caught his breath. "I like these little risks, I don't know why but they just seem to pump me up"  
"Maybe it's cause you'll know what you get if you play the game" Klaus said simply.  
They had gone as far as they wanted too, but they never went all the way with it.  
"I swear I've been needing this for a while" Finkel said  
"You've been needing what?.. " Klaus smirked and Finkel blushed  
"I know what your gonna say"  
Klaus patted him on the head "I won't then"  
"This has been somewhat of a stress reliever" Finkel replied  
"Have you been stressed about not being able to touch me recently?" Klaus joked  
"No I've been stressed about this place I just can't wait until we get to go home" Finkel said as a frowned appeared on his face  
Klaus gently kissed Finkel "Honey we've been through this before just give it some time, I'm sure we'll be out soon"  
"You always say that but when?"  
"I'm not actually sure" Klaus shrugged"Only time will tell"  
***  
A few months had passed and fall weather was starting to hit. It wasn't cold out yet but it was starting to get chilly. At some points there was a constant breeze and everyone was complaining.  
"I wish there was less of a breeze" Finkel complained "It's messing up my hair"  
"You're worried about your hair?" Klaus glanced over "I'm worried about the temperature dropping"  
"It's not super bad.. As of now"  
"Give it a bit and I bet you'll be complaining about more than your hair" Klaus replied  
Finkel just rolled his eyes as he ran a hand through his hair.  
***  
The men continued to have on and off arguments and then that turned into almost make up sex, they had became frustrated with being stuck in the camp.  
"I want to fucking leave" Finkel complained "I don't know if I can stay here and keep my emotions bundled up for much longer"  
"It's been a good amount of time.. Hm about eight months I'd say" Klaus said as he shivered slightly from the cold, it had hit November.  
"I hope we can get out of here either before or after Christmas.. Maybe New Year's" Finkel replied  
"Honestly I'd want to spend Christmas here"  
"Why?"  
"Because I like getting drunk and spending time with people, I've heard so many drunk stories and believe me they are funny" Klaus grinned  
"I've only been gearing sad ones" Finkel frowned  
"Then just hang around me and you hear something funny for once"  
"I need some humor after all of this" Finkel sighed "My emotions are so fucked up"  
"I can tell" Klaus replied "Mine are too, though I think we'll survive"  
***  
It was now Christmas once again and Klaus was getting drunk, Finkel was refraining after last time.  
"Come on Finkel why don't you drink some?" Klaus asked  
"I don't really want to" Finkel replied "I'm not up for it tonight"  
Klaus shrugged "Suit yourself"  
Finkel had been expecting a bunch of funny stories but he guessed they were only funny if you were drunk out of your mind. He regretted sitting through it all sober. The blond laid his head down on the table.  
"You good?" Klaus asked looking over at Finkel  
"Yeah I just have a headache" Finkel replied, this time wasn't a lie. There was so much yelling his head was pounding. He tapped Klaus's shoulder "I feel like shit.. "  
"Need to lay down?"  
"Yeah"  
"Alright come on" Klaus helped Finkel up, he wasn't overly drunk but now he wasn't sure if he'd make it there. He took him back to his bed where the blond immediately laid down.  
"Jesus it was so loud there" Finkel complained  
Klaus kissed his forehead "Just relax for now I'm gonna stay with you"  
"No no go enjoy your night I'll be fine by myself" Finkel replied "I think I'll live without you for some time"  
"Finkie I'm not going back there I'm going to stay here with you" Klaus said "I don't want to get drunk and ruin this night for you. Seems like I already have"  
“Oh, Klaus honey no you haven’t ruined it” Finkel pulled Klaus close to him “It’s just I wasn’t having any fun since I guess you need to be drunk as shit to think any of those what you called ‘jokes’ were funny”  
“I thought they were funny..” Klaus sighed “I guess I can stay moderately drunk for tonight”  
“I think you’ll be fine” FInkel kissed Klaus  
***  
Christmas had passed in no time and New Years was upon them.  
“Any resolutions?” Finkel asked  
“Not sure I haven’t really thought about it” Klaus admitted  
“Mine is to stop arguing over small and stupid things” Finkel repled “I don’t know how many times we’ve argued this year and in this camp alone”  
“Sounds like a good goal” Klaus said “If I can actually figure out my emotions for once I think it would work out”  
“So I guess yours is to finally figure out how to keep your emotions intact?”  
“I guess so” Klaus shrugged “I mean it’s actually a great idea and maybe I could get other things under control..”  
“Your drinking problem perhaps?” Finkel raised an eyebrow  
“I hate to admit but yes” Klaus sighed “You keep complaining about it and I think that’s what's causing all our little arguments”  
“So it’s settled we both have at least one thing we need to work on this year” Finkel replied with a small smile  
“You need to work on another thing”  
“What’s that?”  
“You need to stop being so adorable oh mein gott” Klaus grinned  
“Aw, you know I can’t change that” Finkel softly kissed Klaus “Not like I’d want to in the first place, you seem to like it”  
“Yeah I do, I also love to see your little innocent side”  
“Keep thinking I have one” Finkel murmured “Keep thinking that”  
***  
Almost the rest of the month had passed and the two men were finally free and back out into the world.  
“So what’s the first thing you want to do now that we're out?” Klaus asked  
“Well I want to find our place and then I want to have some alone time with you” Finkel replied  
“Well let’s hope it’s still intact” Klaus said  
The two realized that the camp wasn’t as far from their place as they thought, though almost everything around was in shambles.  
Klaus sighed “I wonder if anything is still in one piece around here”  
“Not sure..” Finkel frowned as he got flashbacks to the battle, his mind wandered before he was snapped back into reality as he followed Klaus back to their possibly still standing place. “Klaus what will we do if our place is all fucked up?”  
“Well Finkel I’m not sure as of the moment but I’m sure we’ll figure something out” Klaus said as they walked down the familiar road to their place. The brunette immediatly frowned “Well fuck”  
The building wasn’t in the best shape, most of it was blown up and parts were scattered all over.  
“Was there anything important in there?” Klaus asked, turning to Finkel  
Finkel now had tears forming in the corner of his eyes “I’m not exactly sure..”  
“Stay here and I’ll see if I can find our room” Klaus said as he ran into the building. He had to dodge the debris that were scattered and a few stairs were missing, making him jump up. He got up to the hallway to find it was almost in shambles. “Shit” he was hoping he could still get to what remained of the place.  
The brunette got to the door only to find it was jammed in some way. He had to basically kick the door down to get in, only to find that a chunk of the ceiling was what prevented him from getting in. “Well this is just fucking great”  
The place was a mess with parts of the ceiling and even things from the room above were scattered around. He had menovured his way around to the bedroom, there wasn’t much still intact there or about anywhere. Klaus sighed at the realization that he’d have to tell this all to Finkel and they’d have to figure out a plan.  
Klaus took the same path back out of the place, this time almost getting caught on pointy objects in the rubble.  
“Is anything still left?” Finkel asked with a hopeful tone  
“No not really anything that’s still left is just barely intact or not even worth it” Klaus sighed “Most of the ceiling and parts of the room above are just everywhere, one chunk was even blocking the door I had to kick it down”  
Finkel frowned “Do you have a plan?”  
“Not really, you?” Klaus asked  
“Well if you're up for it we could stay with one of my family members..” Finkel suggested  
“Only if it’d be fine with them” Klaus replied  
“Klaus if it’s family I think they’d be fine with it” Finkel replied  
“If you say so who’s it gonna be?”  
“Well I’m not sure yet I haven’t stayed in touch for a while after all the air raids and constant scares” Finkel said “Though I mean if we show up on one of their doors they’d probably take us in”  
“Do you even know where half of them live?” Klaus asked  
“Yes”  
“Do you think they’ll still be there?”  
“Not sure but it’s worth a try” Finkel said with a bit of optimism.  
“Alright we’ll give it a shot” Klaus replied  
***  
Over the course of a few weeks Finkel and Klaus had been staying in the house Finkel grew up in, his sister was now living in it with her husband.  
“Look Irene well be out of here soon I don’t want to be in your hair for so long, I mean you have a family and all” Finkel said  
Irene chuckled “Finkel honey you and your friend are welcome to stay as long as you want too It’s no trouble at all the kids love that your here”  
Finkel completely forgot that he never explained him and Klaus to her but it wasn’t the best time too. He had cried for almost an entire day when he was told his mother had passed and now he was feeling like a bit of a burden. “Alright alright fine”  
Irene smiled as she looked down to see her son standing there, lightly tugging on her dress. “What is it sweetie?”  
“Is uncle Finkel really going to leave at some point?” He asked  
“Yes, Roderich he will be leaving at some point but for now he’s going to stay here” Irene explained  
A smile appeared on Roderich’s face, he was still a kid but he was pretty smart “Hooray! You're staying for a while longer” he said as he hugged Finkel around the waist.  
A light blush was acrossed FInkel’s face and he smiled “Yep I’m staying for a while longer”  
“Is your friend too?”  
“Yes Klaus is staying too”  
The kid smiled, clearly he was enjoying company, he had a sibling who was only two and he got bored of her easily. “Can we hang out now?”  
“Of course I’ll go get Klaus” Finkel said as he ran up the stairs. He and Klaus had their own little area. He knocked softly on the door.  
“Come in”  
“Klaus honey, why don’t you come downstairs and hang out with me and Roderich” Finkel suggested  
“Alright It’ll give me something to do other than sit here and daydream” Klaus replied as he got off the bed and walked down the stairs with the blond.  
Roderich was playing around with little toy soldiers, acting like they were battling. “What side do you guys want to be on?”  
“Either” Finkel replied as he and Klaus sat down.  
Roderich had a knowledge of war, mainly thanks to his father but he refused to ask anyone else about war time stories. He placed small fences around and set his soldiers up.  
Finkel and Klaus set their soldiers up on the other side. They had no tanks, only little soldiers and a few fences.  
Roderich moved his soldiers up and began making shooting noises.  
Klaus and Finkel grinned as they played along with it. In the end the two men let Roderich win.  
“Hooray! Allies victory!” The kid yelled “That was fun”  
“Sure was” Finkel replied  
Roderich began putting the little soldiers and fences back in their tin. “We should play again soon”  
“Yeah we should”  
***  
Finkel was back to talking with Irene later that night “Do you know of any good jobs around here?”  
“Hm, for you or your friend?” Irene asked  
“Both of us”  
“For you maybe a tailor or something? Honestly I think you’d be good with designing outfits” Irene replied  
“I would be? I could give it a try”  
“For your friend, Klaus I’m not sure at the moment but I recommended that you two look around. At this point I’m not sure who’d take a man with a blind eye but I’m sure someone would” She suggested  
“Anywhere to start?”  
“No not really just go around and see, maybe someone would be fine with him” Irene shrugged  
“I should probably talk this all over with him”  
“Go ahead”  
Finkel nodded and about ran up the stairs, opened the door to their room and quickly shut it. “Klaus we need to talk about something”  
Klaus sat up “Yes?”  
“I’ve been talking with Irene over possible jobs for us” Finkel started “She said that I could possibly be a tailor but for you, we’d have to look around for a while”  
“Well that’s fine with me if at least one of us can get a job for a bit while the other finds one I think we’ll be fine” Klaus replied  
“So when do you want to start looking?” Finkel asked  
“Well we could start with the newspaper not sure if they’d really put anything in there though” Klaus suggested  
“We’ll try” Finkel replied as he sat down on the bed, leaned in and softly kissed Klaus. “I’m waiting till we get our privacy back”  
“Have you still not told Irene yet?”  
“Not yet but I’m planning on saying something, I just have to wait for the right moment” Finke replied  
“Roderich’s smart. I'll be surprised if he doesn’t figure it out before his mother” Klaus said as he kissed the blond back.  
Finkel moved up the bed and Klaus leaned back as they kissed, “We won’t go far promise?”  
“Promise”  
Finkel deepened the kiss, and Klaus moved his hands to Finke’s waist. The brunette lightly bit down on the blond’s bottom lip and pushed his tongue in. Finkel moaned into the kiss, before the two broke for air.  
“I missed this,” Finkel said as their lips connected once more.  
“I did too” Klaus murmured when they parted “Kissing you and just admiring you”  
Finkel flipped over so he was lying beside Klaus “You ever think we’ll have our own home?”  
“I think we will” Klaus smiled “ No,I know we will”  
***  
Time seemed to fly by and soon enough Finkel had a job, Klaus was still working on it since the two weren’t sure what he could do yet.  
Finkel and Klaus sat out in the back with Irene.  
“So Finkel how’s work been?” Irene asked  
“It’s been good so far, it’s just busy” Finkel replied with a sigh “I can’t get a break I swear”  
“How’s job searching been Klaus?”  
“Okay I guess” KLaus said as he took a puff of his cigar “I’m still working on deciding what exactly I want to do”  
“Hm”  
There was silence for a moment before Finkel spoke up “Irene there’s something I think you should know”  
“What’s that?” Irene looked over at him, she thought it was going to be something bad.  
“Well me and Klaus are married” Finkel confessed  
“Why didn’t you just tell me sooner” Irene joked “Seriously mom thought you were when you first brought Klaus over here”  
“Really?”  
“Really, she just thought you two were perfect for eachother” Irene smiled “Oh, what she would have said if she knew you two were actually together. Who proposed?”  
“I did” Klaus quickly said  
“Hm, so Finkel you couldn’t man up and ask?”  
“I didn’t know who was gonna ask, we had talked it over but I wasn’t sure if we was gonna ask or if I had too” Finkel replied  
“I’m just joking jeez” Irene laughed  
“We want to have some sort of real wedding” Finkel said “Though we're not sure how”  
“Well you could wait a bit until maybe you have your own little place and then you can invite us over, not sure if I could get the rest of the gang together” Irene replied  
“That’d be nice” Finkel smiled  
Klaus stayed silent, he had no idea what to say since it was mainly a brother and sister conversation.  
“If it doesn’t snow tomorrow we should get out for a bit” Irene said  
“But it'll be cold” Finkel frowned  
“Don’t be such a baby you’ll be fine” Irene replied “Your still like how you used to be, hate the cold, hate the snow just layer up”  
"Yeah, but it reminds me of Russia" Finkel sighed  
"Russia?. Hold on we're you stationed in Russia?" Irene got serious  
Finkel nodded  
"I didn't know" She went silent "We don't have to go outside if you don't want to-"  
"No I'm still going outside snow and memories can't stop me from having fun" Finkel replied with a determined smile  
"Alright then"  
***  
Finkel was standing there bundled up, ready to go. Irene was standing beside him, they were waiting for Klaus.  
"Maybe you should go see what he's doing?" Irene raised an eyebrow  
Finkel shrugged “Alright then” he walked up the stairs and knocked on the door. “Klaus?” He heard nothing, “Klaus?” he said once more before opening the door. The brunette was actually passed out, he looked so peaceful to Finkel so he just decided it was better if he slept. Shutting the door on the way out he ran back down the stairs. “He’s asleep”  
“Oh” A small mischievous grin appeared on Irene’s face “Did you two have fun last night?”  
Finkel blushed “No, were refraining from all that because of Roderich”  
“I get it, preserve his innocence for as long as we can,” Irene replied before she opened the door and stepped out onto the porch.  
Finkel followed, shutting the door. “It’s actually not that bad out here”  
“I thought it would be worse but I think the temperature will start dropping soon just wait for it” Irene said.  
It had snowed a bit the previous night and the ground was covered with little patches of white, where the snow was.  
It took Finkel a moment to relax, though there wasn’t much snow he got reminded of Russia and the whole hell hole that was.  
“Bro, you okay?” Irene asked, noticing him tensing up.  
“Yeah, i’m fine” Finkel said as he finally relaxed “Memories”  
Irene took his hand and they walked around, relaxing and watching the snow start to fall. The temperature began to drop and the two went back inside in no time.  
“It’s fucking cold now” Finkel frowned  
Klaus was relaxing on the couch “Good thing I slept then”  
“Speaking of sleeping, how was your little nap?” Finkel asked  
“Fine, but I was missing you” Klaus sighed  
“Aw, did you get cold?” Finkel teased  
“Yes and lonely” Klaus pouted  
“Well if your up to it we can do some cuddling and maybe a bit more tonight” Finkel winked  
“You'll have to keep it down you two” Irene said  
“I’d be up for that” Klaus grinned  
“Once again you two better keep it down” Irene said as she walked off.  
Finkel blushed “Of course”  
***  
Within no time the two ended up, back upstairs with the blond shirtless and pinned down to the bed.Klaus rolled one of the blond’s nipples between his fingers, and Finkel let out a breathy moan.  
“When was the last time we actually did this?” Klaus asked as he kissed the blond’s chest  
“Way too long,” Finkel said as he covered his mouth, when the brunette took one of his buds into his mouth.  
Klaus moved back up and kissed the blond once more, before he started undoing his belt.  
Soon enough the two were completely undressed.  
“Alright Finkel are you ready?” Klaus asked as he sucked on a few of his fingers.  
“Totally”  
Klaus pushed one finger in and Finkel was already becoming undone. He soon had two fingers in and was taking them in and out, before he put another one in. Little did he know he was pressing up against Finkel’s prostate.  
“Fuck-” Finkel moaned  
Klaus poked around in that area for another moment before removing his fingers, hearing the blond whine. “Give me a moment jeez” He smacked Finke’s ass and heard him let out a little yelp. The brunette placed his hands on either side of Finkel and slowly pushed in.  
Finkel buried his face in a pillow, making sure he wouldn’t get too loud.  
Klaus pulled out and then slammed himself back in, Finkel let out a loud muffled moan. “Holy shit your tight”  
Within a few moments Klaus was once again hitting Finkel’s prostate and the man was a loud moaning mess. “Klaus t-there..” the blond lifted his head up for a moment “Shit-” he held back a moan “I’m getting c-close”  
“Same” Klaus said as he edged the man beneath him closer.  
Finkel held onto the sheets, his knuckles turned white as he got closer. “Ah, Fuck!”  
Klaus got rougher and Finkel got louder.  
“Klaus!” Finkel moaned out as he finally came.  
Klaus slowed down almost all the way to give Finkel a moment.  
“Alright you can continue..” He breathed out as Klaus once more picked up the pace and he began a moaning mess.  
Klaus finally came in the next few moments and he gave it a moment before he pulled out and flopped down next to Finkel.  
The two breathed heavily before Klaus looked over at Finkel “Jesus..I hope we weren’t too loud”  
“I don’t care anymore I needed that” Finkel breathed out as his body finally started relaxing and he started to become tired.  
“Are you sure your sister won’t kill us for our mess?” Klaus asked  
“I think she’ll be fine if we clean it up” Finkel replied “Now I need sleep..”  
“Alright then” Klaus kissed Finkel’s forehead before the blond quickly fell asleep. He threw the blanket back on the bed and fell asleep not long after Finkel.  
***  
Finkel woke up to find himself in an empty bed. He sat up and groaned “Fuck i’m sore..” he got up though and threw on his boxers, stretching after. The blond threw on shorts and a sweater (for obvious reasons) and made his way downstairs.  
Klaus was sitting there talking with Irene in the kitchen while sipping his coffee. “Morning honey” he said as Finkel walked in. He noticed the slight limp. “Sore?”  
“Hell yeah” Finkel groaned “You were a bit rough”  
“I didn’t mean to be” Klaus sighed  
“I know I know”  
Irene had a small grin on her face “So you two really did it and Klaus wrecked your body?”  
“Yeah..” Finkel blushed “Were we loud”  
“I could hear you at times, just hope Roderich didn’t hear anything, I know the little one didn’t thankfully or I’d be up all night trying to get her back to sleep” Irene replied  
“I knew we were a bit loud..” Finkel’s face turned a darker shade of red.  
“If Roderich asks about anything you don’t have to explain it to him if you don’t want to but If you do good luck, he probably won’t shut up for two seconds” Irene grinned  
“I’m thinking about relaxing for most of the day” Finkel said “I want to rest up before I have to go back to work at some point” he added “I also need to let these marks fade”  
“Well at least you know your his” Irene joked  
“I got the ring for that” Finkel laughed "Now can I get some cuddles?"  
"Sure" Klaus said as he picked up Finkel bridal style and the two chilled on the couch.  
Before long Roderich walked in "Morning mom" he said, walking up to Irene and hugging her.  
"Morning sweetie" She smiled  
Roderich turned to the two on the couch "Morning Uncle Finkel" He smiled "Morning Klaus"  
"Morning" The two said in unison.  
Roderich at first ignored the two's affection towards each other, he didn't exactly pick up on it.  
The men spend their day relaxing and somehow question free.  
***  
Over the month Klaus had finally found a job and the two were thinking about possibly looking for a place to settle down at.  
"Do you know any places near sis? The neighborhood has changed so much since we were kids" Finkel said  
"Well at the moment no, but I'd suggest that you guys maybe look for a place that'd fit both of your styles, and one were you can get loud" Irene winked at the end  
"Seriously you added that in" Finkel rolled his eyes  
"What I took the chance" She laughed "But seriously find a place near where you two work and one that fits your styles"  
"Alright we'll try" Finkel replied "You've been a big help sis, thanks"  
"No problem it's what mom would have wanted anyways" Irene smiled  
***  
Within the week surprisingly the two found a place that they liked, it fit both of their styles and they loved it. There was a basement and an upstairs the place seemed so open to them and they loved it.  
Finkel was sitting there already imagining them dancing around and sitting by the fireplace when it got cold out. There was a nice yard in general so the two could run around freely.  
They never said anything about them being together (obviously) and just acted like they were friends helping the other find a place. The lies worked well for them to get it.  
"It's been great staying here sis" Finkel said "I really enjoyed it"  
"I enjoyed it too, I'm so proud of you being my little brother and all" Irene hugged him "Now of course you can visit when you want and I'll have to visit you sometime I'll bring the kids over and all"  
"That sounds nice"  
Roderich ran out and gripped onto Finkel's leg "I don't want you to go yet!" he sobbed.  
"Buddy you'll get to visit me" Finkel sat as he bent down to get to eye level with the crying kid "Don't worry I'll visit you soon and you can visit me when your mother's fine with it"  
Roderich understood but he was really upset overall.  
Finkel hugged him before he and Klaus said their goodbyes and headed off to begin their new life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully, yall enjoyed this chapter! It took a bit to write and the longest chapter in the story.


	11. End Note

If I'm being honest this story started out as one chapter I thought I would never continue but I ended up clearly doing the opposite.  
Guess what there's a part two to this, I attempted to hint it throughout with the two talking about their future so the next story will be about their future in West Germany.  
Hope y'all enjoyed the story this far cause there's more to come. :)  
I’m working on one shots as well. They just take a bit for me because I have a lot of ideas but I can’t think of how it’ll exactly go. I do have one in mind so I might actually write that one.  
Fun fact about this story is that most of it was written on mein phone (Possibility of why it takes me forever to write).  
Overall this story ended up being 76 pages in a Doc. Most I've ever written and I'm proud of it.  
Also yes Deertz got yeeted into non-existence because K hates him.  
In all honesty this story will probably get what I called twistier as it goes on so that'll be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I said chapter 8 would be out soon I meant the rest of the story-  
> Thanks for reading this story stay tuned for Part 2! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it wasn't bad thanks for reading I'd appreciate feedback. I might make this German but I'm not sure yet.


End file.
